Better Than Ever Imagined
by Maggie Marshall
Summary: One long night changes the lives of all at Plumfield.
1. Default Chapter

"We'll be back tomorrow night.  It shouldn't take us too long," Nick Riley said as he placed his saddlebags into the back of the wagon.

            "Wow, Dan!  Boston!" Tommy Bangs exclaimed as he and the rest of the Plumfield School stood on the porch, seeing the young man and their caretaker off.

            "We're just pickin' up feed, Tommy.  It's not that excitin'."  Dan rolled his eyes and climbed into the wagon.

            "I think it is very nice of you to be doing this for Mr. Gerson," Josephine Bhaer complimented as she handed Dan a basket of food.  "With his normal driver ill, he wasn't sure how he was going to get this shipment to Concord."

            "Yeah, well, we're gonna need the feed for winter anyways," Nick commented, making his way over to Jo.  " 'Sides, might find something else in Boston to bring back."

            Jo blushed and playfully punched him in the arm.  "Do not spend that money before Mr. Gerson gives it to you.  Especially not on me," Jo finished with a whisper.

            "We'll see about that," Nick replied, kissing her on the cheek and climbing into the wagon.  "See ya soon!"  

            With a flick of the reins, the wagon was set into motion, leaving Jo, Asia and the remaining children behind.  "Have fun!  And be careful!" Asia called after them.

            "We will!" Dan called back and the wagon was soon out of view.

XXXXX

            It was twilight as the four men crept up to the house.  Armed with pistols, they peered through the front window and into the family's parlour.

            "Take the candlesticks by the mantel and there is a couple of crystal bowls on that table in the corner." The man who seemed to be the leader spoke quietly as he surveyed the "loot" within the home.

            "What about the woman?" another asked as they slinked towards the door.

            "Ricky, you keep her quiet.  Keep watch for anyone, 'specially that fella that's always hangin' around.  We don't need no trouble." 

            The other three men nodded and silently they made their way to the front entrance.  A sharp knock was made and a female voice called from inside.  As the door opened, the men made their move and bolted through the doorway.  The woman backed into the hallway, trying to scream but was stifled by the man they called Ricky.  He grabbed her and putting his hand over her mouth dragged her back into the center of the house.  The other three split up, covering all floors and grabbing whatever could fit into their oversized sacks.  Items like jewelry and money were taken while dresser drawers and wardrobes were torn apart in the upstairs bedrooms.  The taller man took the candlesticks and crystal bowls as the leader searched the kitchen for money that may have been stashed away.

            The woman, seeing her home being scoured, clawed at Ricky's hand, managing a sharp scream.  Ricky looked at her, horrified.  "You shouldn'ta done that," he warned.

            The leader rushed towards the front of the house and hissed, "You keep her quiet! Or, I swear Ricky.  You don't want things to turn out like last time, do ya?"

            Ricky shook his head.  "I'm tryin'."

            "Try harder," was the answer as the man stormed off in search of more wealth.

            "Not another word," Ricky said to the woman, dragging her into the parlour and shoving her into a chair.  He shakily drew his gun and aimed it at her.  "Done it before," he said.  "Don't want to do it again."

            The rest finished their ransack, their ambition becoming difficult to carry.  " 'K.  We've got what we wanted.  Let's get out of here!" the tall man called out, heading towards the door.  

            Ricky stepped away from the woman and returned his pistol to its holster.  "I'm sorry," he said earnestly and followed the rest outside.

            As they ran down the steps, a dark figure appeared from the around the corner.  "What's goin' on here?" a deep voice thundered.

            At that all four men took off, heading towards the woods at the far end of the estate.  As Ricky neared the group, a gunshot echoed from that same corner, splitting the group up and they entered the woods.  Ricky's feet carried him far and after what seemed like centuries, he caught sight of his fellow thieves.  

"He hit Jim!" the tall man called out.  "Right in the gut.  He's bleedin' bad."

Ricky noticed the large red colour spreading across the injured man's shirt.  "We can take him to the doc in town," he suggested, kneeling down towards Jim.

            "And what are we gonna say?  We were just passin' through?" the leader asked, smacking Ricky on the back of the head.  "We'll just have to find somewhere else keep him until he's mended." 

            "He needs a doctor.  Somebody's gotta stitch him up," Ricky pleaded with the rest.  "He'll bleed to death."

            "No… no doctor," Jim managed to spit out.  "Rum… just need rum…" 

            "See?" the leader laughed.  "Jimmy here got the right idea.  Let's get him up and start movin'."  

            Ricky stood back as the other two helped the wounded man to his feet.  As they started towards the main road, Ricky shook his head.  He didn't like where he knew this was going to go.

XXXXX

            Jo gently closed the door to the boys' room as she checked on them one last time before going to bed.  It had been a long day.  With Nick and Dan in Boston, the chores had been expectantly delayed and the cooling weather had brought about restlessness in the children as any changing season did.  As she made her way down the hall, Jo extinguished the remaining candles and entered her bedroom, ready for a night's sleep.

            She turned down the sheets and after removing her dressing gown, slipped into bed.  Although incredibly tired, as Jo lay there, a sense of uneasiness kept her wide-awake.  The thought of a certain barn room being empty left her a little nervous.  "This is silly," Jo mumbled as she turned over onto her side.  "Nick will be back tomorrow."  She smiled.  _But I still miss him._  She was so used to his presence and now, after eight months of courting, Jo could barely imagine her life without him.

            She closed her eyes, keeping her thoughts on Nick and attempting to sleep when a loud crash of breaking glass startled her.  Uncertain of the origin of the noise, Jo stood slowly and grabbing her dressing gown, crept to the door.  She opened it to find Asia in the hallway, looking just as concerned.

            "Did you hear that?" Asia whispered, hoping that she had been dreaming.

            Jo nodded as the two women stepped from their rooms.  "The children are all in bed.  Or so I thought," Jo commented.  Another large thump came from below them.

            "Sounds like it's coming from the kitchen," Asia observed.  Jo quietly made her way to the stairs.  "Where do you think you're goin'?"

            "To investigate," Jo replied as she grabbed a candle and lit it before descending the staircase.  "Not without me," Asia scolded, falling into step behind her.

            As they neared the bottom, voices could be heard in the hall.  "Who's there?" Jo called out, reaching for Asia.  The voices became silent which caused a more nervous and tense air.  

            "I said, who is there?" Jo's voice shook.

            A shadow passed through the parlour doorframe and the two women caught sight of a large man.  "Who wants to know?" a husky voice spat out.  The smell of alcohol mixed with tobacco filled the air.

            "This is my home," Jo said, stepping forward.  Her temper had overcome her fear.  "And you don't belong here.  Please leave."

            The man came towards her.  "Oh, I don't think so," he slurred.  "We need some place to put Jim."  Three other men appeared from the hallway, one of them being held up by the other two.

            "We have no room here," Asia piped in, grabbing Jo's hand.

            The tall man drew a gun from his side and pointed it between the women.  "You do now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please!  Please don't do this," Jo pleaded as the children huddled around her and Asia in the parlour.  The leader had made sure that every person in the house was downstairs and accounted for while Ricky and the tall man had taken Jim into the guest room.

            "Too late now," he said.  "We're here and we're not leavin'."  He paced back and forth across the floor, stumbling in places as he kept a bottle in one hand and his pistol in the other.

            "This is a school and the children are frightened," Jo said.  "At least put away the gun."

            The man stopped in his tracks and turned to Jo.  "You're a real bossy one, aintcha?" He stepped towards her.  "I don't like that in women.  Always tryin' to control ya.  Well, not me," he snickered, getting right into Jo's face.  "No one, 'specially you, is gonna tell me what to do.  Now sit down!  And keep quiet!"

            Jo closed her eyes as the man screamed.  Nat and Nan grasped her arms; each terrified but feeling obliged to protect their teacher if necessary.  As the man walked away, Jo herded her children towards the far corner, beside her desk, and sat in the chair, Asia taking the other one.  Rob crawled into his mother's lap and sat there shaking.  Although entirely too young to understand exactly what was occurring, his intuition told him this was a time to be scared.

            Ricky came running into the room, his hands and shirtfront covered in blood.  "Jimmy's bleedin' real bad.  We can't stop it.  Somebody's gotta stitch him up or somethin'."

            "I don't know nothin' about doctorin'.  Just put pressure on it," the leader snapped.

            "That won't work," Nan blurted out.  "If an artery was cut, you need to tie it off or it will keep bleeding."  Jo looked at her, terrified while the leader's face broke out in a slow smile.

            "Sounds like you know somethin' about medical stuff, Girly." The leader turned towards Ricky.  "Take her to Jimmy.  Make her stitch him up."

            "No!" Jo cried, grabbing hold of Nan.  "You're not taking her anywhere."

            "It's alright, Mrs. Jo.  Maybe I can help."  Nan stood and carefully made her way to the guestroom.

            "Well, she's not goin' in there alone," Asia stood as well.  "If she goes in, you have to take me too."

            The leader looked at Ricky and hastily nodded.  "Don't let 'em out of your sight."

            As they left the parlour, Asia gave Jo a shaky smile and grabbed hold of Nan's hand.  Jo held Rob a little tighter and sighed.  She hoped Nan could do something.

XXXXX

            "I need a needle and thread.  There are some in the hall closet." Nan ordered, examining the wound.  "He's breathing real slow.  He must of lost a lot of blood."

            The tall man left the room in search of the medical instruments, closing the door behind him.  "Is he goin' die?" Ricky asked.

            "I don't know.  I've never really done this before.  Dr. Pierce has always been there," Nan sighed.

            "Who's Dr. Pierce?"  

            "He's the doc in town," Asia replied, standing close to Nan.  "He's a real good one too.  Probably have your friend fixed up in no time."

            "I told them that he needed a doctor.  I told them he was gonna die."

            "It's not too far from here.  You could still take him there," Nan added, realizing Asia's intent to rid Plumfield of their visitors.

            "I don't think so."  The door to the guest room opened and the tall man entered.  "Ricky, I leave ya for a moment and you go act real stupid."  He handed Nan the needle and thread.  "Now, get to work."

            Nan nodded.  "Asia, I'm gonna need your help.  I want you to keep the wound spread apart.  I'll see if I can find what's causing all the bleeding."

            As Nan and Asia worked, Ricky sat close by, nervously watching and assisting in any way he could.  The tall man paced back and forth, his hand constantly on his holster, as if waiting for a reason to draw his gun.

            "I can't find it," Nan said finally.  "Wherever he got hit, I can't seem to see it."

            "Just sew up the hole.  Then he won't bleed everywhere," the tall man spoke with agitation in his voice.

            "That won't work.  He'll bleed inside and he'll die."

            "Just try again.  Maybe you'll find whatcha lookin' for," Ricky urged.

            Nan looked to Asia, and after a quit nod, went back to searching for the source.  "There!" she exclaimed.  "There is a little nick in this artery."  She began to sew it up but stopped after glancing towards the injured man.

            "What?  You found it.  Fix him up!" Ricky insisted.

            Nan shook her head.  "I think he's gone."

            The two men exchanged horrified looks.  "You're wrong about that, Girly," the tall man said.  "He's just knocked out."

            Asia grabbed Nan and pulled her away from the bedside.  "He stopped breathin'.  He's dead."  

            Ricky looked closed to tears as realization hit both him and his partner.  "What are we gonna do?"

            The tall man stared hard at Nan and Asia.  "You could have saved him," he murmured, anger apparent but the two women were unsure if it was directed towards them.

            "No," Nan whispered.  "He had lost too much blood.  There is nothing anyone could do."

            "No…" he said, "No!"  The tall man crossed the room and grabbed hold of Asia's arm.  "One of you, fix him!"

            "We can't!" Asia cried, trying to relieve herself from his grip.  "He **is** dead!"

            The tall man was about to strike her but was blocked by Ricky's hand.  "Stop it!  We can't do this again.  It's a school!"

            The tall man let go of Asia in a somewhat defeated manner.  "Get out," he said to Nan and Asia.  "Get out now."

            Allowing for no change of mind, Asia ushered Nan out of the door.  "Are you alright?"  Nan asked as they stood in the hallway.

            She nodded.  "Just a little sprain.  Nothing to worry about."  

            "You're sure?"

            "Definitely." Asia guided Nan back towards the parlour.  _Maybe not completely_, she thought.  _We've got bigger things to worry about_.

XXXXX

            "We should just go," Ricky said as the three man frantically paced around the parlour.

            "And have 'em go to the sheriff.  Real smart, Ricky.  We'd be jailed for killin' Jim on top of everythin' else," the leader growled.  After Nan and Asia had returned, their appearance had explained everything.  And now, following an insurmountable amount of time, the men were beginning to sober and the realization of the situation had hit them hard.  Their need for escape was evident but at the same time, the sun was rising which made their time incredibly limited.  

            "Well, what else are we supposed to do?  We can't just stay here."

            "Just let me think!  I can't do that with you jabberin'." 

            Ricky slinked away as if he had been struck and stood beside the scared group of children, staring out the window.

            "We wouldn't tell the sheriff," Jo whispered to him.  Ricky turned towards her.  "You can just leave all of this behind you.  Please, I just don't want anyone else hurt."

            A small, genuine smile crept across his face.  "I know.  Neither do I."

            "And there is bound to be someone stopping by today.  If you're not gone…" Jo couldn't finish as she thought of the possibilities of what more intrusion may have on the already agitated men. 

            Ricky nodded.  "I understand.  We've gotten ourselves in a bad spot.  I'll try to get 'em to leave." 

            The tall man came up behind Ricky.  "You talkin' with 'em?  What you should be doin' is tryin' to figure a way out of this mess you got us in."

            Ricky spun around.  "Me?  How come it's my fault?"

            "If you had done your job and kept that woman quiet, Jim wouldn't of been shot.  We'd be half way to New York by now."

            "Well, if you think you could've done a better job, why didn't ya?"

            "Don't give me any of that lip, Boy.  I could smack you so hard, you wouldn't be able think straight."

            "Then why don't ya?  If you think you're such a tough guy, go for it!"  Before Ricky could finish his sentence, the tall man grabbed his collar and threw him across the room.  Ricky landed atop of one of the side tables, sending its contents crashing onto the floor and crushing the wooden stand.  The tall man rushed over to him and began punching him repeatedly in the face and stomach.  Terrified, the children inched closer towards the two women, not wanting to get caught amidst the brawl.

            At first the leader merely stood back, watching the attack happen, almost enjoying it.  After a while, however, he pulled the tall man off of Ricky, revealing a bloody and winded young man.  "You tryin' to kill another one?"

            The tall man walked out of the room as the leader dragged Ricky to his feet.  "You're such a stupid kid.  Get up and go clean yourself off."  Ricky obeyed and staggered towards the kitchen.

            The leader turned towards the clustered group.  "We're leavin'," he began, "but not without a little cover.  Need to make sure we get to where we're goin'."

            "There are horses in the stable.  Take whatever you want," Jo offered.

            "I'm glad you said that.  We're gonna need to keep the authorities off our backs for a while too…" he trailed off.

            Jo shook at the realization.  "Fine," she began, "as long as you leave everyone else alone.  You can take me."

            The children gasped, understanding their teacher's sacrifice.  "Jo, no.  I'll go," Asia appealed.

            "Asia, it's my turn," Jo said determinedly and squeezed her friend's hand.  "I need you to stay here and take care of the children."

            "I don't care who it is, but some one is comin' with us.  And we're leavin' now!"

            Jo nodded and kissing Rob on the forehead, she handed him to Asia and stepped from the group.

            As they headed towards the front door, Ricky emerged from the kitchen.  "What's goin' on?"

            "We're leavin'.  Let's get movin'," the leader announced, grabbing Jo's arm.

            "We're takin' her with us?"

            The leader gave Ricky an annoyed glance.  "You make sure this one behaves."

            Jo gave her family one last reassured smiled, although her eyes were filled with tears.  "Be good," was the last thing she told them as the three men shoved her out of the house and into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do we have to tie her up?" Ricky asked as they made their way through the woods.  After they had taken a horse from the Plumfield stable, Jo's hands had been bound, in which they had removed her gold wedding band, and had attached her to the saddle upon which the leader rode.  With the other two men walking as well, the escape had proceeded very slowly.

            "She knows these woods too well.  Don't want her getting loose."

            "Well, can we at least stop?  Even my legs are tired."

            "Let's do it so he shuts up," the tall man said, dropping a bag full of supplies that he had taken from Jo's home.

            The leader jumped from the horse and leaving Jo tied to the animal, wandered into the woods in search of water.  Jo stood beside the horse, unable to sit down and spoke soothingly, comforting herself as well as the trusted creature.  Ricky, seeing her fear, approached her with a canteen.  "Thirsty?"

            Jo looked at him with apprehension.  "No," she said firmly, knowing full well what was contained in the bottle.

            "I'm real sorry about all of this," Ricky said tentatively.  Jo looked at him briefly and then went back to the horse.  "Really, I am.  We shouldn't have done all of this.  But we're in so much trouble already.  Needed to make sure that we were safe."

            "And what about _my_ family?"  Jo spun around to him.  "What about their safety?"

            "I know, I know.  I really am sorry."  Jo refused to answer him and Ricky took this response to heart and wearily walked away.

            The leader suddenly appeared between the trees.  "We gotta keep moving.  We're too close to town.  We'll be seen now that the sun is up."  He mounted the horse and settled himself in for a long ride.

            "Let her ride with ya," Ricky offered.

            "No," Jo interrupted.  "I don't need to ride.  I'm fine."

            The leader smiled.  "See?  She don't need to ride.  Now let's go."

            Jo gave Ricky a regretful look before the leader kicked the horse and they resumed their journey.

XXXXX

            "When did they leave?" Laurie asked as a large group gathered in Plumfield's parlour.  As soon as Asia thought it safe, Nat raced straight to Jo's family to tell them of the situation.  In doing so, the sheriff and several others of the townspeople had offered up their help in searching for the kidnapped teacher.

            "Just before sunrise.  Must have been after six," Asia answered, her face filled with worry and guilt.

            "It's almost eleven o'clock.  They've got a good five hours on us," Laurie continued,   "We must divide into groups and split up in the woods.  It is anyone's guess as to which direction they are heading."

            The sheriff nodded.  "At least two men together.  We will cover most of the property outside of the estate and then start heading in separate directions."  He turned to Asia who was sitting in the same chair from several hours prior.  "You said they took a horse."

            She nodded.  "They took Marty and some other things from the barn.  I'm not too sure what."  Asia closed her eyes.  "Jo didn't even have a coat.  She is still in her night clothes."

            "All the more reason to find her quickly," the sheriff replied, trying to comfort the troubled family.  "We might be able to pick up the horse's tracks.  Let's get moving."

            Several of the men started for the door, Laurie close behind.  The sheriff stopped him with a hand on the arm.  "I hate to do this to you, Mr. Laurence," he began, "but somebody's gotta stay here with them.  Just in case.  Since it's family, maybe it would be best…"

            Laurie looked back into the parlour and after seeing the shocked faces of his wife, daughter and the rest at Plumfield he reluctantly nodded.  "Just find her.  Please."

            The sheriff smiled.  "We're doing all we can."

XXXXX

            "Mrs. Jo gonna be surprised that we're back early," Dan said as Nick drove the wagon into town.  "I can't believe he only gave us half the shipment."

            "It's a business thing, Dan," Nick replied giving the young boy a sideways glance.  "He knows Mr. Gerson's driver.  Figured that we were takin' his pay so wanted to keep something for him.  Although, I don't know if the rest of that feed is ever gonna make it to Concord.  Who knows how long it will be until he's well enough to be movin' things."

            The wagon pulled up front of the general store and both Nick and Dan jumped out to begin unloading.  Mr. Gerson, seeing their arrival, rushed to the front door.  "Mr. Riley!  I'm surprised to see you here."

            Nick smiled as he tossed a bag over his shoulder.  "It's a long story but we've only got part of your feed here.  We were lucky to get that much."

            Mr. Gerson shook his head.  "So, you haven't been home yet, have you?"

            "Of course not.  We wanted to get this to you first," Dan said as he entered the store with a bag.  "Where do you want it?"

            Nick stared at the shop owner for a moment and noticed his expression.  "What's wrong?" he asked, throwing the bag back into the wagon.  The tone of his voice stopped Dan in his tracks.

            Mr. Gerson swallowed hard before beginning.  "There were some men.  They broke into Plumfield last night."  Dan's eyes widened at the news while Nick anxiously waited for the information he knew he didn't want to hear.  "One of them was gunshot and I guess he ended up dying in front of one of the children."

            Dan was about to ask whom when Nick interrupted.  "What _happened_?" he asked through a clenched jaw.

            "The rest of the men ended up taking Mrs. Bhaer with them." At that, Nick spun around and leaped into the wagon.  "The sheriff has organized search parties all over the area.  They are going to find them," Mr. Gerson finished.  However, the words of consolation went unheard by Nick and Dan.  After Dan climbed in, Nick maneuvered the wagon around and raced from town, leaving Mr. Gerson on the sidewalk with a guilty conscience and no feed.

XXXXX

            Amy Laurence sat in the parlour slowly stroking her daughter Bess' hair as the young girl hugged her mother's waist.  Meg Brooke sat across from her sister in an old rocking chair and held Rob on her lap.  Both women were in a state of shock but understood that they were still needed, as there were so many children to console.

            "We were so frightened Mother," Bess said.  "They had guns and were screaming."  She closed her eyes to try and remove the image from her thoughts.

            "I know, Sweetheart."

            "Aunt Meg?" Rob began, "Is Mama gonna be okay?"

            Meg looked down at the youngster and gave him a half-hearted smile.  "Of course, Darling.  She's going to be just fine."  She looked up at her niece.  "Bess, why don't you take Rob upstairs with the other children.  Demi and Daisy are resting in his room."

            Amy agreed.  "You have been up the entire night.  You need to rest as well."

            Seeing her mother's intentions, Bess nodded and taking Rob by the hand, led him up the long staircase.  After the children were out of sight, Amy broke down.  "Oh Meg!" she cried.  "I hate to think…"

            Meg rushed to her younger sister's side.  "Then don't.  There are so many people out there looking for her and they've been gone for such a short time.  Someone is bound to catch up with them."

            Suddenly the front door was flung open and from behind it appeared Nick and Dan.  "Have you heard anything yet?" Nick said out of breath. 

Laurie emerged from the hallway, shaking his head.  "No, nothing."  With that, Nick pushed past Laurie and marched into the kitchen.  He rummaged through the cupboards, throwing fruit, bread and other foods onto the counter.  The others followed him in, uncertain of how to respond.  

"Dan," Nick called over his shoulder, "Go upstairs and grab as many blankets as you can find.  Then go into the bathroom and find the bandages and the iodine.  I might need 'em."

            "Nick, you can't go out there alone," Laurie cautioned.  "These men are armed."

            Nick stood up from the cupboard he had been searching in and turned towards the voice.  "I'll be armed too."  The shocked looks of the two women brought Nick's temper into check.  "I can't sit around here and wait, Laurie.  Not while she's still out there."

            "Besides," Dan said coming from the bathroom, "he won't be alone.  I'm goin' with him."

            "Dan, I don't think that is such a good idea.  It's too dangerous out there," Laurie pleaded.

            "But I'm a good rider.  And I can handle a rifle."

            "You're not handling a rifle," Nick interrupted.  "But I might need ya anyways."

            "Nick, you're not serious," Meg appealed.  "Dan is just a boy."

            Nick wrapped the food and medical supplies in cloths and shoved them underneath his arm.  He made his way back through the group and stopped in the middle of the hallway before moving towards the door.  "That is just it.  He'll keep me from doin' somethin' I might regret."  


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had already set as Ricky slumped down on top of an old log.  They had been traveling non-stop for most of the day and the leader had finally decided it was safe enough to stop for the night.  Jo had been untied from the saddle briefly in order to tie her to a nearby tree.  "You keep an eye on her," Ricky was ordered.  "If she disappears, you will too."

            The night brought with it a cold breeze and the trees were not enough shelter to guard against the icy wind.  Jo leaned alongside the large oak, curled up in a small ball.  Noticing the shivers that ran through her, Ricky made his way over to her side.  "Are you cold?"

            Jo gave him a disgusted look and said nothing.  "I can get you a blanket," he offered.  Again, silence was the response.  Ricky took a seat next to her, trying desperately to make friends.  "They always do things like this," he said, gesturing towards the other two men.  "They can never just leave somethin' well enough alone.  I knew Jimmy was going to die but they got so drunk and well… you know."

            Jo looked up at him.  "You are in as much trouble as they are."

            "Yeah, I know.  And I shouldn't be.  I don't like what they're doin'.  Always robbing folks and shootin' people.  Not exactly nice stuff."

            "Then why do you stay with them?  You could leave."

            Ricky shook his head fiercely.  "If I ever tried to leave, they would kill me.  I've been travellin' with the three of them since I was twelve.  I know everything they've ever done.  I would be too much of a threat to 'em."

            "Yes, but on the other hand, you will most likely hang if the sheriff ever finds you," Jo said as she shifted positions.  She gave a painful hiss as the rope cut into her wrists.

            "You're bleedin'," Ricky exclaimed noticing her hands.  He jumped to his feet and ran over to one of the bags and after rummaging through it, produced a knife.  Jo looked at him astonished as he approached, unsure of the purpose of the blade.  He sat down in front of her and taking her hands gently into his lap, began to cut away at the rope.  Taking a few glances over his shoulder to ensure that his partners were unaware of the act, he cut through them and looked at the deep cuts the rope left in Jo's skin.  He proceeded to cut strips of cloth from his shirt and carefully wrap them around her wrists.

            "I'm gonna have to tie ya up again but hopefully it won't hurt has much."

            Jo gave him a small smile as he finished the bandages.  "I'll make 'em a little looser too.  That way they won't cut as bad."  He returned the ropes to her wrists.  "Just don't run away.  The guys won't like that too much."  After he finished, Ricky stood.  "Try and get some sleep.  You're gonna need it."

            Jo nodded.  "Thank you," she whispered and settled down into the grass.

XXXXX

            "Maybe we should stop for the night.  The woods are getting thick and it's too dark to see," Nick said stopping his white stallion.

            "But we should keep going.  They've probably stopped.  We could run right into 'em," Dan protested but his drooping eyes were agreeing with Nick.

            "We will stop."  Nick dismounted his horse and began to remove some of the blankets and supplies from the saddlebags.  Dan followed suit and soon had started a small fire to keep them warm.

            "Mrs. Jo is going to be alright, isn't she, Nick?"  Dan asked after they had settled in.

            Nick looked him straight in the eyes, his face showing great concern.  "I hope so, Dan.  I really do."

            Dan looked up through the tree branches and stared at the covering of stars in the night's sky.  "Nick, can I ask you a question?" he said after a few moments.

            Nick sat up and looked at the young man.  "Sure."

            "What did you buy in Boston?"

            Nick was startled.  _Where did this come from?_  "What do ya mean?"

            "Well, before we left for Concord, you went into one of those stores across the street from the hotel.  I'm just wondering what ya bought."

            A small smile escaped Nick's lips.  Dan looked at Nick's expression and smiled as well.  "It was a ring, wasn't it?"

            Nick nodded slowly.  "Jo's birthday is about a month away."  He sighed and glanced upward.

            "We'll find her, Nick.  I know we will.  And she will be so happy about the ring."

            He looked back at the boy.  "I hope so, Dan.  I really do."

XXXXX

            "There has been no word from anyone.  It's been a whole day," Amy whispered the following afternoon.  The hope of finding their sister was slowly diminishing and the dreadful thoughts that tend to accompany time were settling in.

            "I just hope they are bein' decent to her," Asia said, setting down the teapot onto the kitchen table.  "If they don't, God help 'em."

            "This just frustrates me to no end," Laurie complained, pacing back and forth.  "There must be something that we can do."

            "No one else needs to out in that woods," Meg warned.  She dropped her chin to her chest.  "We do not need anyone else that we love, lost." 

            "I wish we knew where they were heading.  We could alert the authorities and have them waiting for these crooks," Laurie included.

            "New York," a small voice said from the back stairwell.

            Everyone looked up the stairs to find Rob standing in the shadows of the landing.  "What did you say, Sweetheart?" Asia asked, coaxing the youngster into the kitchen.

            "New York.  The one man said that they would be there if the other man wasn't shot." Rob made his way to the bottom step and looked sheepishly at the adults.

            Laurie's eyes became bright.  "You're sure they said New York?"  The small boy nodded.  "It's worth a try.  I'm going to the telegraph office and send word to the sheriff there."

            "Laurie, really," his wife scolded, "They can't be in New York already, especially with only one horse.  It would take them days.  And we can't even be sure that they are heading that direction."

            "Be that as it may, perhaps they can send some people out and search the surrounding area.  They might reach there eventually."  The rest nodded in agreement.  "I'll try anything at this point."

XXXXX

            Jo's legs had become numb.  The previous night had been bitterly cold and although she awoke to the feeling of a blanket wrapped around her, the effects of a night in near freezing temperatures had taken their toll.  Walking wasn't made much easier being attached to an animal; the rider was not sympathetic to the situation.  However, Ricky had turned out to be somewhat of an ally.  In the rare instances of rest, he was constantly ensuring she had water and whatever food was made available.  Jo's feeling of hatred towards him had considerably lessened and had the circumstances been different, she felt that the possibilities of a friendship were great.

            The group had once again stopped for the night, the density of the forest had become thin and with a small town so close, the leader decided that they would make camp.

            "Let's go get some 'supplies'," the tall man said to the leader as he nudged him in the ribs.  

The leader smiled.  "Yeah, it's been a couple days since we've had any.  Ricky," he called huskily to the younger man, "you keep a close watch on her.  With that town nearby, we don't want anyone suspicious."  Ricky nodded, anxious to see the men gone for a while.  "And don't you even think about settin' her free.  We're takin' the horse and we'll hunt the both of ya down.  That's a promise."  The leader grabbed Ricky by the collar.  "Got it?"

"Yup, I get it," he replied nervously.  The other two saddled up and rode off towards the light of the nearest tavern.

Ricky made sure the duo had actually left before setting up a small fire and turning to Jo who had once again been tied to a tree.  "If ya promise not to run, I'll untie ya for a while."  Jo nodded slowly and after Ricky loosened the rope, followed him to the fire.

A few moments of silence passed as capture and captor sat uncomfortably with one another.  "So," Ricky finally spoke, "you're a teacher?"

"Yes.  I own Plumfield," Jo spoke quietly as she tried to relieve the pain that was ever stronger in her wrists.

"Ya own it?" Ricky was astonished.  "A woman ownin' a house as nice as yours.  You're lucky."

"Yes, I am.  My husband and I inherited from my late aunt.  We developed it into a school."

"Husband?" Ricky began to sound nervous.  The thought of an angry husband hunting him down sent chills down his spine.

"He died two years ago."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," Jo whispered as tears came to her eyes.  She was tired and the idea of her family was bringing strong emotions to the surface.  A few stray drops made their way down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away.

"You miss them, don't you?" Ricky asked seeing the tears.

"Yes, very much." She looked up into the man's eyes.  "Please, you won't have to do anything.  I'll just walk away and not say a word to anyone."

"I'd like to do that, really I do.  But I can't.  They will kill me and probably you.  It's happened before."

Jo looked at him incredulously.  He nodded slowly in disgrace.  "We were in the Dakota Territory, at that time there was five of us.  We robbed a house that was in the middle of this small town.  Everything was goin' fine 'til we got cornered in a side of the house, the back kitchen I think it was.  The man was so angry; he pulled his rifle and shot Michael dead.  The rest of us just started shootin' too.  Eventually killed the man but the woman saw everythin'.  We were afraid she'd run off and tell people and we didn't know our way around the place.  So they made me…" Ricky swallowed hard, unable to finish his sentence.

Jo looked at him.  "They made you kill her?"  

He nodded.  "Never done anything like that before.  And the other fellas didn't seem to care.  Just stood there laughin'." 

Jo shook her head.  "You could have told them no."

"They said it would've been me.  I didn't know what else to do."

"But you would have died knowing you didn't kill her," she said angrily.

"It's not that easy…"

Jo interrupted, "Yes it is.  You would rather keep your own life than risk it and know that you haven't ended someone else's?"

Ricky stood abruptly.  "I'm gonna tie you up again," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the tree.  He took the rope and tying them extra tight, returned to the fire.  Jo sat huddled against the trunk, keeping her mind on the anger she felt instead of the pain and fear.

"I was sorry about it," Ricky spoke after what seemed like hours.

"I'm sure you were," Jo replied and rolled over to try and sleep.

XXXXX

            "And then when that girl…" the leader slurred, "She was a purdy girl."  The two men staggered back to the campsite, barely able to keep themselves from falling.  Jo awoke to their loud voices and turned to see one of them fall over Ricky who was lying beside the now extinguished fire.  "Hey, what's he doin' here?"

            "Ricky!  You missed some fun," the leader hiccupped.  "There were these pretty girls…and they were real entertainin'!"

            "What does he need a pretty girl for?" the tall man jumped in. "He's got one right here."  

At that, Ricky sat up.  "No, I don't," he stammered.

"Sure ya do.  She may not be real fun but she sure is purdy."  The leader began to stumble towards Jo.  "She'd have to do anything ya told her or else." He pulled his gun from its holster and pointed it at Jo.  "Ain't that right, Girly?"  Jo stared at the man, her jaw tight with fear.

"Just leave her alone," Ricky ordered.  "She don't deserve anything like that."

"She does so!  All women do," the tall man joined the leader.  "They always are tellin' us what ta do.  Well, ya could teach this one where her place is."  He grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her to her feet.  "You give Ricky the only thing women are good for."  Jo began to struggle as the tall man tried to drag her towards Ricky.  However, the rope held tight to the tree and Jo refused to move.  "See!  Women ain't good for nothing!"  The tall man pulled his arm back and slapped Jo across the face.  She fell against the tree, her head hitting against the jagged bark.  Barely conscious, she curled herself into a protective ball.

 "Ah, leave her there.  Ricky couldn't do anything with her anyways," the leader slurred.  "I'm tired.  We'll do somethin' about her tomorrow."  He tripped in the direction of the fire and collapsed to the ground.  The tall man followed suit and fell at Ricky's feet.  Jo slowly looked up at Ricky who remained standing by the fire.  Tears poured down her cheeks as she whimpered with relief and pain.  Ricky shifted his eyes downward in regret, not able to meet Jo's weepy gaze and wandered over to the opposite side of the camp.  The two drunken men were the only ones to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurie paced back and forth in front of the telegraph office.  The message to New York had been sent almost a day prior and Laurie had nearly lost his patience waiting for recognition by the city's authorities.  Tired from a lack of sleep and from pacing, he took a seat on the nearby bench and began to watch the people pass by.  Many nodded as they strolled past; although not directly involved in the search, very few of the townspeople remained unaffected by the kidnapping.  Parents had children in the school, shopkeepers received business from everyone at Plumfield, and Jo and the children were at church every Sunday.  Laurie looked up across the street and spotted the building that stood apart from everything else in town.  He had found solitude there, once in awhile, and although not always ready to admit it, Laurie did a great deal of praying whenever he felt the need warranted it.  In the back of his mind, his conscience told him this was one of those times but he was not ready to resign to the thought of giving everything up and just praying.  He shook his head clear and again stood to pace.

            He hadn't taken three steps when Mr. Bryans stepped from his office and handed Laurie a note.  The look on the man's face told him what to expect.  Laurie opened the piece of folded paper and read the following:

Dear Mr. Laurence STOP 

_We received your notice of a missing Mrs. Josephine Bhaer. STOP_

_We regret to inform you that as of yet there has not been a positive identification of any of the suspected men or of Mrs. Bhaer herself. STOP_

_I assure, however, we will do our very best to continue searching.  STOP_

_God Bless you and your family.  STOP_

_Sincerely, Mr. A. Simons  STOP_

            Laurie placed the piece of paper into his pocket and stepped off the platform, his destination straight ahead of him.

XXXXX

            The sun was low in the West as Nick and Dan continued along the trail.  Both were exhausted and the lack of tracks left by the group gave Nick a nervous feeling that the entire search had been in vain.  "Maybe someone has found her," Dan suggested as they turned towards a small stream running down hill.  "They could be at Plumfield by now and we wouldn't know it."

            Nick nodded thoughtfully.  "Maybe, Dan."

            "Asia said there were a lot people out looking.  Someone must have found them," Dan repeated.  As difficult as it was to admit, Nick knew that the chance of finding them, especially with no specific indication of the rightness of their course, was very slim.

            Nick sighed and looked at Dan.  "I just don't want to give up."

            "I know," the boy replied, "Neither do I."

            Nick took another glance around the woods and swallowed hard.  "We'll ride for another hour and then make camp."  He paused for a few moments.  "We'll head home tomorrow morning."

XXXXX

            Jo could hardly keep her eyes open.  The right side of her face was swollen; the bark of the tree having left large scrapes in her skin.  The day had been cold and the nightclothes that she was wearing had become thin.  She was close to hypothermia, she knew that much, however, any attempts at warming herself were few and far between as even Ricky had become withdrawn and now barely looked at her.

            The men had decided to stop for the night and had placed Jo on the outskirts of their camp, ensuring any benefits from their fire were eliminated.  She once again curled herself into a ball and began to cry.  She missed her family dearly and couldn't fathom the outcome of the situation.  Would she ever see them again?  Her mind told her no.  The circumstances held no chance.  They would never just let her go.  She was now the threat.  She knew their shortcomings and their mannerisms.  She even knew their past, a horrible one, and one they would definitely be put to trial for.  Yet, her heart held within it a glimmer of hope.  There was perhaps a way out and as she began to think of the joy of being at home, sleep finally came to her.

            A few hours later, Jo was awoken by a slight nudge against her side.  She opened her eyes to find Ricky standing over her.  In his hand he held a knife and Jo gasped as he plunged forward.  Instead of hurting her, however, Ricky again cut away the ropes that bound her to the tree.  "They're going to kill you," he whispered.

            "What?" she exclaimed and was shushed.

            "I heard them talkin'.  They think we're far enough away that no one is gonna notice us.  So, they want to get rid of you.  You're worth nothin' to 'em." Ricky paused a moment to make sure his partners were asleep.  "I'm lettin' ya go.  I want ya to run.  This ain't gonna be like Dakota again."

            "But what will they do to you?"  Jo looked at him with concern.

            "No matter," he chuckled.  "I don't have no family 'cept for them.  But you do and I'm not gonna be apart of ruinin' somethin' like that."

            "Thank you, Ricky," Jo whispered to him as she stood.

            "Hurry up," he said, rising as well.  "They don't sleep very hard."  Jo nodded and began to head into the darkness.  She wasn't twenty steps away when she heard raised voices coming from behind her.  Her heart started to race and she forced her feet to run faster.  Suddenly a gunshot rang out and expecting to be struck by a bullet, Jo fell forward onto the forest floor.  She lay there a few moments before realizing that she was safe and that the attempt was not intended for her.  She rose to her feet and prayed to God to help her find the strength to run.  And she did.

XXXXX

            Nick stood up from their campsite.  Sleep was not coming easy this night and as Dan lay slumbering beside the fire, Nick decided to take a short walk, not wanting to awaken the boy.  He found his way to the stream and swooping down, dipped his hands in the cool waters.  It stung his fingertips but his heart registered a greater pain.  

He looked up to the heavens, a blanket of clouds had covered the stars and the moonlight had become dim.  "I don't want to leave ya, Jo," he whispered.  "You know I don't.  But I don't know what else to do.  I'm runnin' out of time."  He stared back out across the stream as a few tears fell to the ground.  "I can't lose her.  She's too important to me.  We were gonna have life together."   He looked up.  " A life together!" he screamed.  "Please God help me find her!"  At that, the heavens opened up and the rain began to fall.

XXXXX

            Jo slipped on the mud that the sudden downpour had caused beneath her feet.  It chilled her to the bone and without the light of the moon, Jo found it difficult to see where she was going.  But she had to run.  She knew they would probably be after her and she wasn't about to give them a second chance of ruining her life.

            Jo dodged a large tree, however, she hadn't caught sight of its large roots and as her foot caught one, she fell over against the trunk.  Exhausted, she willed herself to get to her feet with no avail and instead hugged the tree for security.  She couldn't go on.  _I just need a short rest_, she told herself.  She closed her eyes, her cheek brushing the rough bark.

            In her daze, Jo didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.  She had almost fallen completely unconscious, when two large hands grabbed her by the waist.  With adrenaline racing through her, Jo leaped up to escape but the hands were too strong.  "No!" she screamed.  "Please no!"  She struggled against the force, all the while sobbing for release.

            A gentle voice pierced her cries.  "Jo, it's okay.  Jo, it's me."  Nick turned her around to face him.  Still unaware of the rescue, she beat her fists against his chest, attempting to pull herself away.  Nick finally placed his hands on her face, trying to make her see him.  "Jo, you're safe."  She opened her eyes and at last took a look at her captor.

            "Nick?" she whispered.  

He nodded and kissed her wet forehead.  "Everything's okay."

Jo gave him a weak smile before falling against him in exhaustion and everything went black.

XXXXX

            Dan awoke to the sound of rain pelting down against the lean-to.  He sat up noting the absence of Nick in the other bedroll.  "He's crazy to go out in a rainfall like this," he mumbled to himself.  Thunder crashed and Dan jumped as lightning lit up the sky.  He tried to laugh off the embarrassment and was partially glad that Nick hadn't been around to see him startled by the weather.  He pulled the blankets tightly around him and gazed as the droplets hit the leaves on the branches above.  Dan watched until the rain became light and the storm slowly moved off into the distance.  A last set of thunder and lightning had illuminated the entire camp and across from him, he noticed a figure, carrying someone in their arms.

            Realization hit Dan and he leaped to his feet as Nick carried Jo into their makeshift tent.  "You found her?" he whispered.

            He nodded as he gently laid her down.  "We need to get her warm.  She's freezing."  Nick began to pile blankets on top of Jo.

            "I'll see if there is any dry wood around.  Get the fire goin' again," Dan offered, running out into the misty shower.

            Nick brushed Jo's wet hair from her face, taking notice of the bruises and swelling along side her cheek.  Jo began to stir at Nick's touch and slowly opened her eyes.

            "Hey there," he whispered.

            "Hey," Jo managed to speak.  "I'm cold."

            "I know.  We're gonna get you warmed up."  Nick sat her up and laid her against him.  "We're gonna have to get you out of these wet clothes."  He sheepishly looked at Jo, asking for permission.  She nodded slowly and Nick helped her remove her dressing gown.

            "I want ya to count for me, Jo," Nick said before unbuttoning her nightgown.  

            "Count?  Why?"  She shifted against his chest trying to pull the wet clothing from her body.

            "This one time we were way up north and the sea had completely turned to ice.  One of the guys fell over board and was lost out there for hours.  When we found him the captain had him count backwards, makin' sure that he could do it.  He was checkin' for hypothermia.  Of course, Bill couldn't count anyways and we knew he was bad off."  After removing all but Jo's underclothes, Nick wrapped her tightly in blankets.  "So, start countin'.  From thirty to zero."

            Jo sighed but complied.  "30… 29…28…" Jo struggled to remember the numbers.  "27… um 24…" She whimpered as she realized that she had made the mistake.

            "That's enough," Nick said and wrapped his arms around her.  "I hope Dan gets back here quickly.  We can get a fire goin'."

            "Dan is here?  What is he doing here?"  Jo wiggled around to look at Nick.

            "He came with me.  I made sure he was safe, Jo."  He waited for a lecture but none came.  "Jo?"

            "I know you did," she yawned and began to close her eyes.

            "No, no!  Stay awake Jo.  Don't fall asleep."

            "I'm so tired."

            "I know ya are.  But just stay awake a little longer."  

Just then Dan came around the corner, his arms loaded with wood.  "There wasn't much out there.  The rain really did a good job."  Dan smiled as he noticed Jo.  "Hey there Mrs. Jo.  How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Dan.  Just a little chilled."  She managed to smile at her student.

"Don't worry.  We'll get this goin' real quick."  Dan started laying the sticks.

"Can ya sit up?"  Nick asked, removing himself from behind Jo and crawling over to their saddlebags.  He pulled out a canteen and some bread.  "Are ya thirsty?"  He handed her the canteen and suddenly became aware of the makeshift bandages around her wrists.  

            "What happened?" he asked as he inched back over.

            "It's from the ropes.  They were tight," she mumbled as Nick removed the rags.  They revealed large wounds, still fresh from being bound to the last tree.

            "Dan, get me the iodine," Nick ordered, still examining the cuts.  Dan handed him the bottle and some cotton bandages and he went back to working on the fire, not wanting to watch the obviously painful injury.

            Nick took her hands into his lap and began to pour the dark red liquid onto her wrists.  "It's gonna sting," he said, expecting Jo to yank her hands away.  However, she barely flinched and simply kept her eyes closed as Nick worked.  When finished, he pulled the blankets around her arms.  "You okay?"

            She tiredly nodded and smiled as Dan finally produced flames.  "That should do it!  We'll be warm in just a minute."

            Nick moved around behind Jo and again enveloped her.  She laid her head against his chest and sighed.  "No goin' to sleep," he said as he settled them both and leaned against a tree.  "You've gotta stay awake a little bit longer."  

Nick felt her smile.  "Uh huh," she agreed.  Dan arranged himself beside them and closed his eyes, feeling relieved to finally complete their task.

"In the morning, we'll pack up and head for home."

XXXXX

            The sun peaked through the canopy of leaves and gently awoke Jo.  She slowly opened her eyes, at first expecting to feel the hard ground against her skin.  Instead, she felt strong arms around her and the soft leather of Nick's heavy jacket.  She smiled as this realization came over her and she snuggled into the warmth.

            "Good mornin'," Nick whispered and kissed the top of her head.  Jo looked up at him and grinned happily.  "How are ya feelin'?"

            "Much better," she yawned.  "Is Dan still sleeping?"

            "Yeah, it's early."  Nick shifted underneath Jo and she let out a small gasp as her arms were twisted around.  "Sorry!"

            "It's okay," Jo said, controlling the pain.  "They're just a little sore."

            "How's your cheek?"

            Jo reached up and touched the tender skin.  "It aches."

            "I bet it does."  A silence came over them until Nick looked at Jo and gently asked, "Did they hurt you?"

            Jo knew that he wasn't just talking about the scrapes and bruises that were so apparent.  She shook her head.  "No, not really."  He stared at her questioningly.  "They were drunk one night," she murmured, "But nothing happened."

            Not wanting to force her, Nick was satisfied that Jo spoke honestly.  "You should probably get some more sleep.  I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

            She yawned and settled back in.  "You'll stay here?"

            "I will always be here."


	6. Chapter 6

The trail stretched out ahead of the two horses; Dan's laden with their supplies as to allow Nick's to carry two people.  Jo pressed her cheek against Nick's back, her hands tightening around his waist as the path took a steep dip.  She had been covered with three heavy blankets and her clothing, now dry, felt warmer than it had in days.  Nick had insisted on giving her his socks as her feet were near frostbite and her boots, completely tattered, should have been left behind.  

            The slow, methodic trot of the horses had begun to work its magic and was gradually lulling Jo to sleep.  She wanted to remain alert; listening to Nick and Dan talk was music to her ears.  But exhaustion and the feeling of security had taken over and it wasn't long before her eyes closed and Nick felt her body relax against him.

            He looked over to Dan riding beside him and smiled.  "She asleep?"

            Dan peered around and nodded, "Yeah.  She was real tired before we left."

            Nick took in the boy's worried expression.  "She's gonna be for a while.  The cold has a way of doin' that to a body.  But she'll be back to her old self in no time."

            Dan smiled.  "Yeah, she will be."  He looked around the woods.  "When do you think we'll get back?"

            Nick thought for a moment.  "I'd say at least another two days.  Probably stop a lot in order to rest."

            "Everybody must be worried sick."

            "I'm sure most of the other search parties have already turned back, if not at home already," Nick said, agreeing with Dan.

            "I'm sure that they know you wouldn't stop until you found Mrs. Jo."

            Nick grinned.  "They'd be right."

XXXXX

            Plumfield, a normally rambunctious and busy home, was now somber and melancholy.  Four days had past and the impact of the missing teacher had taken its toll.  Chores had been left undone, beds unmade and the kitchen table, although rarely used now, still supported several teacups and saucers.  Asia had done her job, making sure that the home and school was in order, yet the usual care and attention was not there.  No one was feeling up to doing much of anything and so the children had taken to their rooms while Laurie, Amy, Meg and Asia spent most of their time in the parlour.  

            "Sheriff said that they found no trace of her, not even tracks," Laurie mumbled as he took a seat on the sofa beside his wife.  "Everyone else has returned.  They said the same thing."

            "One would think that with so many people, going in so many directions, someone would find something," Amy sighed, taking a sip of her tea.

            "They **will** find somethin'.  Still haven't heard back from New York."  Asia stood and made her way into the kitchen.

            "Poor Nick," Meg began.  "He must be going mad out there.  And Dan… I hope they get back soon."

            Laurie nodded.  "They should be home any day now."

            "Nick will not leave without finding her.  You know that Laurie," Amy chastised.

            "He wouldn't risk it with Dan along.  He knows Jo would never forgive him if he did."

            At the mention of her name, the room became quiet; the sound of clinking cups filling the space.  Suddenly, horse hooves were heard coming up the way and stopping in front of the house.  Asia came from the kitchen to answer the door.

            "Sheriff," she said hopefully, "what are you doing here?"

            "A telegram came for Mr. Laurence.  I figured you would want to read it right away."  The sheriff made his way into the parlour and handed Laurie the paper.

Slowly Laurie opened the paper, his fingers shaking.  "Dear Mr. Laurence," he began, "Early this afternoon my deputy apprehended two suspects that fit the description of the men who had abducted Mrs. Bhaer.  Along with them, he found a dark horse with a saddle stamped "Bhaer"."  Smiles appeared on everyone's face before Laurie continued.

His own smile disappeared as he read the next few lines.  "Unfortunately, Mrs. Bhaer was not with them and the suspects refuse to answer any questions concerning the matter.  I will keep you posted." Laurie folded the paper.  "Sincerely, Mr. A Simons."

Amy let out a small cry as Laurie grabbed her hand.  "What does this mean?"

Meg breathed deeply and tried to reassure her sister.  "There is still hope Amy.  There is always hope."

XXXXX

"I wonder if Mr. Gerson ever got back all of that feed?" Dan asked as he took a bite of the sandwich Nick had prepared.  The trio had stopped for the night; Nick and Dan were sitting by the fire enjoying the last of the original food supply while Jo was huddled asleep nearby.  She had slept most of the day's journey using Nick's back as a pillow and while Nick wanted her to eat, the only thing she could imagine doing was getting back to sleep.

"He probably picked up what we had at Plumfield but it's doubtful that he'll ever get the rest of it."

Dan laughed knowing that Nick was right.  "We'll have to make sure we buy some before it's all gone."

"I'll go into town after we get home."  Nick packed up the remaining food and stretched out alongside the fire.  "I hope it doesn't get too cold tonight."

"There is plenty of wood around," Dan suggested.  "We can keep the fire goin' all night."

A small sound came from beside them; Dan and Nick turned to find it coming from Jo.

"No," she mumbled softly.

"No?" Dan asked.  He looked at Nick.  "What do ya mean, Mrs. Jo?"

"Please… no…" she said again.

Nick shook his head.  "I don't think she's awake.  Jo?"  Nick stood and made his way over to her side.  He found her quivering slightly, her hands clutched into fists.  "Jo?" he whispered again.  

"Please don't shoot!" Jo exclaimed.  Nick knelt beside her and shook her gently, trying to wake her.  "NO!" she screamed, sitting straight up.  

Nick was taken aback and grabbing her arms, forced her awake.  "Jo, it's okay.  You're dreaming."

Jo's eyes were round and after focusing on the figure in front of her, she threw her arms around Nick's neck and began to sob.  "Shhh," Nick murmured.  "It was just a dream."

He sat down on the ground and pulled her into his lap, wrapping the blankets that had fallen, around her.  She continued to cry and Nick believed she wasn't quite awake until she lifted her head from his shoulder and through choked sobs spoke, "Don't leave me."

Nick's eyes stung with tears as he held Jo tightly.  "I'm not gonna leave ya.  Never again."

As the night wore on, Dan remained by the fire, feeding it when the flames became low.  Nick stayed with Jo, holding her on his lap, trying to keep her demons away.  After her cries had subsided, Jo fell right to sleep again, this time no dreams came.

XXXXX

            It was mid-morning and the two horses had already inhabited the trail for several hours.  The night had been long with Dan sleeping very little and Nick, not at all.  They had left before dawn; Nick's desire was to make as much distance as possible.  They still had over a day's worth of traveling to do but Nick wanted to get home.  Jo was barely awake when they had begun and was now drifting in and out of consciousness.  

            Dan yawned and looked around.  "I think I remember passing by this before.  But there are so many trees, they all look the same."

            "The stream is just over the ridge," Nick pointed out.  "We camped out around here the second night."

            Dan nodded and laid eyes on Jo.  "Nick?" he questioned.  The boy's face caught Nick's concern.

            "What's wrong?"

            "It's Mrs. Jo.  She looks flushed."

            Nick stopped his horse and tried to turn around to check on her.  "C'mon Jo.  Wake up."

            Jo stirred slightly.  Nick got her to sit up enough to dismount and lift her down.  He set her down beneath a large oak while Dan dismounted as well.  Nick ran his hand over her cheeks and kissed her forehead.  "She's got a fever."  Nick covered her shoulders with the blanket.  "Dan, get me the canteen."

            The boy ran to his horse, acquiring the bottle and handed it to Nick.  "Is it bad?"

            Nick opened the container and after pouring some onto his handkerchief, placed the water to Jo's lips.  "C'mon Jo.  Drink."  She tiredly obeyed.

            "Is it bad?" Dan repeated, kneeling down beside them.

            Nick positioned the wet cloth on Jo's forehead.  "No, not yet.  But we've gotta get her home quick.  We've got nothing to keep the fever down…" Nick became lost in his own thoughts.  Dan waited anxiously while Nick sorted through the possibilities.  He finally stood and grabbing his last blanket, wrapped Jo in it and carried her back to his horse.  "We're gonna keep ridin'," he explained, arranging her on the animal.  "We'll see how bad this gets and decide what to do from there."  Nick climbed up in front of Jo and placed her hands around his waist to keep her from slipping away from him.  Dan remained on the ground, staring questioningly at Nick.  "There is nothing else we can do," Nick said defeated.

            Dan nodded and sighed, walking back to his horse.  They set off once again, hoping that Plumfield would appear much quicker than they knew it would.

XXXXX

            "How is she?" Dan asked.  It was late afternoon and Nick had decided to stop briefly at a nearby pool to rest.

            "She's still pretty warm," he replied as he laid Jo against a tree.  She stirred while he wiped her face with a cool cloth.  "Hey there," Nick said when she opened her eyes.

            It took a few moments for her to focus but Jo smiled after seeing Nick.  "Where are we?" she whispered, having difficulties speaking.  

            "We just stopped for a little while.  Needed to take a break," he explained, pouring more water onto the handkerchief.  

            "How are you feeling, Mrs. Jo?" Dan inquired and sat down beside them.

            She smiled at the boy, trying to ease his mind.  "I just want to go home," she answered.

"Well, we'll be there before ya know it." Nick stood and wandered down by the water.  "Dan?  I gotta ask you somethin'."

Dan followed and stood beside the caretaker.  "She's real sick, isn't she?"

Nick shook his head.  "The fever is from bein' out in the cold so much.  But I'm afraid she's too tired to fight it off.  So, I was wonderin' … we're more than a day away from bein' home… but if we could ride all night…"

Dan nodded.  "We would be at Plumfield by tomorrow.  It's a good idea, Nick."

"Look, if you're feelin' too tired, we could stay the night."

"No, we need to get home.  Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine."

Nick grinned.  "Thanks Dan.  We'll get packed up and get goin'."

XXXXX

            The night had been clear; the moon high in the sky allowing for enough light to seep through the trees and the pathway to be seen.  They had stopped several times both for Jo's sake and for Nick and Dan's.  Lack of sleep took its toll on the two rescuers and although they refused to admit it, their own beds called out to them while their eyes drooped with each trot of the horse.

            It was now well past noon and as they reached the edge of the Plumfield property, everyone seemed to relax.  Dan smiled as they passed by trees he had climbed and trails he had run around in a foot race.  "It feels good to be home," he said looking up at the sky.

            Nick nodded.  "I think we're gonna have a lot of happy people in about an hour."  He patted Jo's hands that hugged his middle.  "Someone is gonna need to fetch Dr. Pierce once we get back to Plumfield."

            "I'll ride ahead and tell 'em we're alright.  And then send for the doc."  Nick grinned at Dan, thanking him for the offer and watched as the boy raced off towards the house.

            He kept his steady pace, not wanting to jostle Jo.  Her fever was still present; perspiration now covered her face and the moments of consciousness were few and far between.  Nick hoped that once home her exhaustion as well as the fever would subside and she would soon be back to normal.

            The trees began to thin out and at the edge of the field, a grin appeared on Nick's face.  In the distance stood Plumfield and in all of his years at sea, the feeling of a return had never compared to the sensation he felt at that moment.  He was home and he had with him the one thing that completed that emotion.  Nick gently tapped Jo's fingers.  "Jo," he whispered, trying to wake her.  "Jo, look.  We're home."

            He felt her rouse, her head lifting from Nick's shoulder.  He turned slightly in the saddle and saw her staring out across the pasture.  "Home…" she said with feverish eyes.  She beamed despite the fatigue that enveloped her.

            "Yep.  And everyone's waitin' for you."  Nick turned back around and urged the horse to go a little faster.  There was nothing standing in their way now.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had gathered in the parlour, the underlying thoughts taking hold of the children.  It was the sixth day.  There had been no contact with Nick or Dan and the two men in New York would not speak.  Nat and Nan had taken to playing round after round of checkers, their minds so far away that the board would remain untouched for long periods of time.  Bess was huddled in a wingback chair with her sketchbook, drawing the room around her and wishing that the picture would be a happier one.  Emil sat with Rob in a corner and read the same storybook three times, each time using different voices to bring a smile to the sad boy's face.

            The adults were in no better condition.  Tea was constantly on the stove and the four consumed cup after cup.  Tensions were high and the few words spoken were mere 'Excuse me' and 'Thank you' phrases.  Laurie had missed so many appointments throughout the week that he had opened up office at Plumfield and his papers were strung along the dining room table, trying to maintain a level of consistency in his life.  Meg and Amy had moved into the guest room keeping vigil with several of the children who were finding the nights at Plumfield particularly difficult to deal with.

            Tommy was the first to hear the horse hooves nearing the front of the house.  Not entirely sure of the origin, he got to his feet and wandered over to the window.  His eyes seemed to be deceiving him as he caught sight of Dan jumping from his horse and running towards the door.

            "It's Dan!" Tommy cried as the front door opened.  The shock of the statement caused many to rise to their feet as the young man ran through the hallway and stopped at the parlour door.  He was out of breath, his clothes dirty from the nights in the mud and rain but seemed to be unscathed.  Asia stepped forward to give him a hug.

            "It's good to see you're alright," she said, preventing the boy from speaking.

            "Yes it certainly is.  When the two of you didn't return, we began to worry," Meg added, leading him into the room and sitting him in a chair.  He was instantly bombarded with greetings and worried pats on the back such that the situation got away from Dan and although he enjoyed the embraces he received from his family, his objective was not accomplished.

            "Where is Nick?" Laurie finally asked.

            A smile appeared on his lips.  "He'll be here shortly," Dan began.  "With Mrs. Jo, he wanted to go a little slower."

            Meg gasped while Amy placed her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.  Asia stepped through the crowd of people gathered around Dan and sighed.  "You found her."

            Dan nodded.  "About two days ago.  Nick found her in the woods." He stood, remembering his mission.  "We have to get Dr. Pierce."  He made his way towards the door intending to do it himself.

            Laurie stepped in front of him.  "I'll get Dr. Pierce.  You've had enough excitement for quite awhile."  He gathered his coat and left, finally being able to do something about the situation.

            Rob pulled on Dan's dirty jacket and looked up at him with a smile.  "Mama's okay?"

            "Of course she is, Rob.  Your Ma is just fine."

XXXXX

            As Nick neared the house, he noticed four figures standing on the porch.  Asia, Jo's sisters and Dan came into view, each smiling with relief.  The windows were filled with children's heads intent on seeing their teacher once again.  

            "How is she?" Asia asked as she came down the steps to meet the horse.

            "Fever is getting bad.  We've got to get her into a bath, get her warm again," Nick answered.  Dan steadied Jo on the horse while Nick jumped down and pulling her into his arms, charged up the steps and into the house.

            Jo was barely conscious, unaware as Nick carried her upstairs into her bedroom.  Laying her on the bed, the women took over, having their first look at the bruising and scrapes that covered her while Nick stood back, still wanting to be near her but completely exhausted.

            Asia brought in a bowl of water and some clean clothes while Meg and Amy prepared to remove the tattered ones.  "Did they hurt her?" Asia whispered to Nick as she passed by.  He shook his head, not taking his eyes off the bed.

            She set the bowl on the bedside table and turned to him.  "Why don't you go and get cleaned up?  We'll take care of her and get her into a bath."  Nick looked at her doubtfully.  "It's okay, Nick.  We'll call ya when the doctor gets here."  Nick nodded finally, realizing that it was not appropriate for him to be present.  Slipping from the room, worry still plagued his mind.  He climbed down the back stairs, trying to avoid a barrage of children, questions and attention.  He needed to be alone, needed to find time to deal with what had just occurred over the past several days.  Nick had tried to be strong, forcing himself to push back any of the emotions that had surfaced during that time.  But now that he could be alone and there was, in reality, nothing else he could do, something had to give.

            Nick found his way outside and into his barn room.  The belongings he had packed for Boston were still on the floor where he had thrown them in their rush to leave.  He wandered over to his bed, sitting down and picked up a bag nearby.  Inside he found a small velvet pouch and swallowed hard.  It took every fiber of his being to keep sitting there and not run up to the house and watch Jo's reaction to the gift.  Nick placed it under his pillow and his head followed suit.  Tears running down his cheeks, Nick curled himself into a ball, exhaustion overtaking him.  After six days, Nick finally fell asleep.

XXXXX

            The crickets were chirping when Nick Riley awoke.  At first, the past week seemed like a dream; the events were just bad memories.  However, once Nick caught sight of the clothes he was wearing, he knew that it was reality.  He leaped up and after quickly changing his shirt, dashed over to the house, worried that through his sleep, something may have happened.  

            The kitchen was empty and as he entered the back door the grandfather clock struck twelve.  Nick felt dread fill his body and he climbed up the stairs, unsure of the situation he would find.  Turning towards Jo's bedroom, he found Asia sitting by her bedside.  Asia smiled as he came towards her but noticed how concerned he was.

            "We didn't want to wake you," she tried to explain.  Nick looked at Jo, bundled in blankets and clean from the journey.  

            "How is she?"  He sat down on the bed beside her.  "What did the doctor say?"

            Asia patted his arm.  "She is going to be fine.  Dr. Pierce said her fever is a complication from the exposure.  But it's not too high and he said other than being real tired, she is all right."

            Nick picked up Jo's hand and gently squeezed.  "What about her wrists?  Did he do anything about 'em?"

            "He wrapped them again.  Dan said that you cleaned 'em well and Dr. Pierce said they weren't infected."  Asia stood knowing Nick needed time alone.  "Don't stay up too late."  She moved towards the door and gently closed it behind her.

            Nick took Asia's place and still holding her hand spoke quietly to Jo.  "You really scared me, Josephine Bhaer.  You gotta promise me that you'll never to something like that again…  And I know what you'd say.  I've done my share of scarin' but what do you say?  We're even now, okay?"  Nick smiled and shifted in his seat.  "You are the most important thing in my life, Jo. You and the kids, you're my family and that is something that I didn't have much of before.  And I treasure that a lot.  I hope that you know that.  'Cause I love you Jo."  Nick paused for a few moments.  "And I will my entire life."

            Nick sat back in the chair and gently played with Jo's fingers.  Closing his eyes, he tried to fix the feeling in his mind.  There were many times he had touched Jo over the past several days but her hands were finally warm and despite what they had gone through, her skin was still as soft as it had always been.  Sighing, Nick relaxed into the chair and began to fall asleep.

            In half slumber, Nick was startled to find fingers playing along with his.  As he moved his hand, the fingers intertwined and the thumb gently caressed his rough palm.  Nick opened his eyes to find Jo's eyes wide open and a smile brightening up her pallor features.

            "You should be sleeping," he whispered with a teasing tone.

            "So should you," she replied, meant seriously.

            "I missed you too much."

            "That is no excuse."  Jo sighed and squeezed his hand.  "Nick, I'm all right.  I promise."

            "I just wanted to make sure.  But if it's all the same, and if you don't mind, I think I'll just stay right here."  Nick's eyes looked expectantly at her, hoping that he wasn't being too forward.

            Jo shook her head.  "That would be fine with me.  More than fine."

            "Then we both better get some sleep.  We'll have breakfast in the morning."  Nick watched her as she closed her eyes and shutting his own fell into a comfortable sleep, their hands never parting from the other's.

XXXXX

            "Meg, please stop fussing."  Jo was sitting up in bed although only a day had past.  "I am feeling so much better."  Her fever had dissipated enough and the days of sleep had relieved some of the exhaustion.

            "I know you may think that, Josephine, but as your big sister, you are stuck with me," Meg said resolutely, pulling up on Jo's quilt.  "You went through quite an ordeal.  You need the time to rest and be taken care of."

            "And I appreciate everything.  But I am home now and I am sure you and the twins would like to return to your own home."

            Meg sat on the edge of the bed.  "Maybe later on today but for now I am staying put."

            "We both are," Amy called from the doorway, carrying a tray of tea.  "Besides, this could be fun.  Just the three of us, spending the day together."  She gave each of her sisters a cup before setting the tray aside and sitting on the other side of Jo.  Jo just sighed and gave in to her persuasive siblings.  

            "Oh, you've missed so much gossip, Jo.  Mrs. Harrisburg told Mrs. Ewen that she saw Mr. Nubauer…"

            "Amy, please," Meg said incredulously.  "I'm sure Jo doesn't want to hear about things like that."

            "But it's so unbelievable.  I had to have Mrs. Ewen repeat herself."

            Jo giggled to herself and patted Amy's hand.  "Maybe later, Amy dear."

            The three girls sat sipping their tea in a few moments of silence, a slight uncomfortable feeling passing between them.

            "Your cheek is looking a lot better," Amy said nervously, trying to make small talk.

            Jo shyly touched the side of her face, embarrassed with the memories it brought.  "The swelling must have gone down."

            "Dr. Pierce said he wants to check it later to ensure that your sight wasn't damaged," Meg added.

            The silence returned, each sister uncertain with the looming topic.  They smiled a couple of times to each other and then stared back into the teacups in their hands.  The quiet got the best of Amy and frustrated with the week's events whispered, "Were you scared Jo?"

            The question startled her at first but as tears stung her eyes, Jo nodded.  "Yes… yes I was, Amy."  She took a shaky breath.  "I was very scared.  I thought I would never see my family again."

            Meg gave her sister a sympathetic look and took her hand.  "So were we.  We were expecting the worst."

            "But that didn't happen, now did it?" Amy smiled.  "Things happened the way they were supposed to."

            Tears ran down Jo's cheeks and with a determined laugh she said,  "Everybody should know by now that nothing could keep the March girls apart.  Nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Plumfield was finally quiet, with an ease that had been missing.  The children were safely tucked into their beds; now able to sleep knowing the room across the hall was occupied once again.  Meg and Amy had complied with Jo's appeals to return home, after much pleading and Asia had taken to doing a massive cleaning of the house and was deeply sleeping in her own bed.  Nick was sleeping the guestroom, at least for a couple of days, feeling somewhat guilty for not being there when the original incident had occurred.

            Jo tiredly lay in bed, her eyes drooping but was nervous about closing them.  Her fever no longer compelled her to sleep and when she shut her eyes, visions danced before her.  They haunted her and had begun earlier in the day during an afternoon nap.  She was out in the woods, tied to a tree, voices swirling around her and a dark figure looming behind her.  She attempted to scream, beg for help but no noise came when she opened her mouth.  She felt a cold hand on her skin and awoke upset, glad to find herself alone in her room.

            As frightening as the impending images were and as hard as she tried, Jo felt herself slip into a deep slumber.  The visions began again, the setting was similar and Jo could still feel the roughness of the ropes around her wrists.  She looked behind her, the dark form of a man appeared from between the trees, approaching her.  She began to experience an extreme form of apprehension, her heart pounding in her chest, her breath becoming short and strained.  The cold hand grabbed her shoulder and Jo sharply turned around to see Ricky's face inches from hers.  He was trying to tell her something, his mouth moving but the sound inaudible.  Attempting to read his lips, Jo struggled to understand, feeling the importance of his message.  Frustrated with the situation, she cried out, "I can't… I can't hear you!"  With the words, Ricky's presence disappeared and the voices surrounded her again.  They were whispering, jumbled together and confusing.  Jo searched around her, trying to find their source and trying to hide herself from them.  And just as suddenly as they came the voices stopped.  Minutes seemed to tick by, infinity passing and even before she heard it, Jo felt it coming.

XXXXX

            A chilling scream filled the house, shaking everyone, including Nick, from their sleep.  Doors began to open as the investigation began on the source of the sound.  Nick ran up the stairs and nearing Jo's door found Asia, with her hand on the handle.

            "No, no, no," a beseeching voice came from the other side.  As Asia opened the door, she and Nick found Jo sitting up in bed, shaking, with her eyes still closed.  Nick rushed to her side while Asia kept alarmed children from peering in.

            "She's been having nightmares," Nick explained, grasping Jo's left shoulder and wiping the hair from her sweat-covered face.  "Wake up, Jo.  C'mon."

            His touch seemed to aggravate her further and she struggled against him.  "No, please no…"

            "Jo, it's alright.  You're alright."  Nick shook her shoulders gently.  The movement finally aroused her and she looked at him with a relieved expression.  Her face then crumpled and she began to cry.  "They killed him.  They killed him…"

            Nick confused by the statement but not wanting to pry, simply pulled her to his chest and enveloped her.  "It's over now and you're safe."

            "But they killed him…" she insisted.

            "They killed who, Sweetheart?" Asia slowly approached the bed while small heads peered around the doorframe.

            "Ricky," Jo mumbled trying to control her ragged breathing.

            Nick looked to Asia, unfamiliar with the name while recognition poured over the housekeeper's face.  She nodded and sighed.  "I'll go get ya some warm milk.  It'll help you get back to sleep."  She started for the door, shooing the children out.  "Everything is fine.  Everyone back to bed."  She closed the door behind her, leaving Nick and Jo alone.

            Nick still confused, needed to understand the situation.  "Who's Ricky?"

            Jo sniffled.  "One of the men… one of the men who…" she stopped unable to stay the words.  "Ricky let me go and they shot him."  Jo began to cry again.

            "Shhh…" Nick soothed.  "You're alright now."

            "No, it's not alright," she cried, "He was the only one who would help me and I let him die…"

            The snippets of the story Jo was trying to tell were not coming together in Nick's mind.  However, it was neither the time nor the place for him to start inquiring.  Instead, he just held her in his arms, making an effort to offer some comfort.  "We don't need to talk about this now.  It's late."

            Jo nodded against him and they simply sat in silence as she tried to regain her composure.  After some time Asia came in and handing Jo the cup, smiled.  "This always does the trick."

            "Thank you.  I'm fine now."  Jo reached up and shakily squeezed Asia's hand.

            "Good.  I think it's time to get back to sleep.  I've got more cleanin' to do tomorrow." Asia smiled, trying to lighten the situation.  "Good night," she said before leaving them once again.

            Jo slowly sipped the milk, not too interested with it while Nick watched her intently.  Seeing she had finished before she even started, Nick took the glass from her hand and setting it on the nightstand, pushed her back against the pillows.  "Sleep," he said simply.

            "I can't," she protested weakly.

            "I'll stay right here.  Don't worry."

            "But…"

            "No buts.  Sleep."

            Jo rolled her eyes and closed them, hoping that Nick might think her asleep and give up pressuring her.  While Nick sat in a chair beside the bed, Jo's plan backfired and she slipped into sleep once again.  As soon as her breathing became steady, the dream continued and she immediately knew she didn't want to be there.  The same circumstances occurred and as the figure neared her, she struggled with the ropes, not wanting to go through the torture again.

            From outside the dream Nick watched as Jo fell asleep, her face relaxed at first but then suddenly contorted into panic, her jaw tight.  He was startled as she began to whimper and her hands lashed out into the air.  Nick grabbed her by the shoulders, waking her with his touch.  The dream hadn't progressed far nevertheless Jo's eyes were filled with tears as she looked helplessly at Nick.

            "I'm sorry," he whispered.

            "They just won't go away," she cried.

            Nick thought for an instant and sighed.  "Sit up," he said, rising from his chair.  Through misted eyes, Jo obeyed and rose to a sitting position.  Nick slipped onto the bed behind her and settling into the pillows, pulled her back against him.  Hesitant about the appropriateness of the act, he waited for her to protest.  She was tentative at first but soon relaxed and was thankful for Nick's offer.

            "Okay?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

            "Uh huh," she murmured, her eyes drifting closed.

            As they settled in, Nick kissed Jo on the top of the head.  "I'll keep those monsters away," he said, before falling asleep himself.

XXXXX

            Asia Franklin was awake before the sun rose; her original routine had been disrupted and she wanted to things to get back to normal.  Getting out of bed, she put on her robe and stepped from her room.  Deciding to check on Mrs. Jo before starting breakfast, Asia slowly opened the door to find two figures fast asleep on the bed.  Nick was in a partial sitting position, laying on top of the quilt with pillows that had found their way behind his head.  Jo was to his left, lying on her side, her head resting on Nick's chest.  Her left arm was thrown across his body while his cradled around Jo's back.

            Asia entered the room and grabbing a blanket, crept towards the couple and gently laid it across them.  The movement shook Nick awake and after a moment of regaining his senses, he flushed with embarrassment.  "She couldn't sleep," he tried to explain, shifting beneath the sleeping Jo.

            Asia smiled, reassuring Nick that he wasn't doing anything wrong.  "Don't wake her."  Nick slumped back against the pillows, obviously tired.  "More nightmares?" she asked picking up some fallen covers.

            Nick nodded.  "Just one.  She slept real well after that."

            "It must be you," Asia teased as she made her way to the door.  "I'll bring you both some breakfast a little later on."

            "Thanks Asia," Nick replied.  He shifted again to get more comfortable and cuddled Jo.  He looked around the room and after a moment a smile broke out across his face.  He could get used to this, Jo sleeping against him in a nice comfortable bed.  He just wished the circumstances could be different.  His smile deepened.  Soon those circumstances would be.

XXXXX

            Breakfast dishes still rested on Jo's bedside table as she sat in bed writing in her journal.  She was trying to get out her thoughts, relay the events that had occurred.  However, remembering such experiences was proving to be extremely difficult.  She desperately wanted to forget but knew she couldn't.  It wasn't healthy and Jo recognized the fact that the nightmares wouldn't quit until she got everything out into the open.  She sighed and pushed the book aside.  Not now.

            A slight knock on the door brought a put-on smile to Jo's face as she tried to seem happier to the arrivals.  The opening door revealed Laurie who gave her a half-hearted grin.

            "How are you?" he asked, coming into the room.

            "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you."

            "That's wonderful, Jo." Laurie looked at her awkwardly.  He needed to tell her something, that much was obvious, but he wasn't sure of how to go about it.  He sat down on the bed and fingered the bedspread.

            "What is it, Laurie?" Jo urged.

            He gave her a weak smile.  "We were very worried about you, Jo."

            She nodded humbly.  "I know."

            "I don't know how much anyone has told you about what went on here while you were gone."  Jo looked at him, concerned.  "I couldn't sit by and watch as everyone else was out there, doing something."  Laurie took a deep breath.  "So, I sent a telegram to New York, asking the sheriff there to become involved.  He was very cooperative and a couple of days before you got back I received a message back from him."  

Laurie handed the piece of paper to Jo.  Reading it over, a small smile graced Jo's lips.  "They've caught them."

"Yes, they did.  But those men haven't been very forthcoming with information."  Laurie paused for a few moments.  "Jo, I have been in contact with Mr. Simons again.  The men claim that they found your horse and that they had no involvement with the kidnapping."

She sighed, dread filling her.  "They are going to be set free, aren't they?"

Laurie shook his head.  "No, not yet.  Mr. Simons feels that they are guilty but has no evidence to back that up.  For now, he is keeping them in jail for theft.  But he would like someone to identify these men."

"And that someone would probably be me," Jo finished, anxiety rising within her.  Laurie nodded in agreement.  "Do they know I'm alive?"

"No, I don't think anyone informed them of your return," Laurie replied, confused with the question.

"So, I am going to have to see them again…"

"I'm afraid so, Jo.  And it will most likely have to be soon.  He can't hold them in there for very long."

She sighed.  "Okay.  I'll do it."

Laurie jumped in.  "But give yourself some time to recuperate.  I'll send word to Mr. Simons and we can set up a time to go up to New York."

"More traveling," Jo murmured.  

He patted her hand.  "This time it will be enjoyable, I promise."

Jo smiled at Laurie.  "As long as you promise."


	9. Chapter 9

The afternoon had turned lazy for several of the children.  Following Asia's assignment of daily chores, they had finished them quickly in order to allow for some free time.  Dan had taken to catching up on some reading, as difficult as it was to believe to many; he had missed doing so while out on the road.  Nan and Bess decided to go walk down by the river and see if they could catch anything for dinner.  Nat was practicing his violin in the parlour while Tommy and Emil played checkers in the dining room.

            Aside from the music swelling throughout the house, Plumfield was relatively quiet until a slight dispute arose between the checker players.

            "Tommy, you can't do that," Emil complained.  "You can't jump that way."

            "But you did it last time!" Tommy replied, confused at the change of rules.

            "That's because my pieces go in that direction and you kinged me, remember?"

            "That's not fair!  You never told me about that."

            "Of course I did, Tommy.  You just never listen."

            Nat overheard the escalating argument and entered the room.  "What's goin' on?"

            "Emil's not playing fair," Tommy cried, hoping to find some support with Nat.

            "Emil…" Nat began.

            "Just stay out of this.  This isn't your problem."

            "But, if you were cheating…"

            Emil grabbed Nat by the collar.  "Look, stop stickin' your nose into other people's business."

            Nat was just about to defend himself when a loud thud and the sound of breaking glass stopped everyone.  "What was that?" Tommy asked.

            "It sounded like it came from upstairs," Nat replied, pulling himself away from Emil and starting for the stairs.  The others followed suit and as they neared the landing, they heard Dan's cries for help.  Rounding the corner, smoke billowed from Jo's room and the young boys found Dan in the middle of the floor, kneeling beside an unconscious Jo, a circle of fire surrounding them.

            "Oh my gosh, Dan!" Nat yelled, running into the room.

            "Somebody go get Nick!" Dan cried, trying to extinguish the fire.  Emil and Tommy jumped to it and raced from the room.  Nat grabbed a blanket from a chair and started to pound at the bed, which was quickly being engulfed by flames.  The boys were trying their best to put out the fire but the blaze was difficult to handle as the floor was covered with kerosene from a shattered lamp.

            "It's not working!" Nat screamed over the noise of the flames.

            "We need water!" Dan leaped up and over the fire, making his way out of the room, his mission to find something wet.

            Nat realized the futility of the situation; the smoke was making it difficult to breathe.  He crawled over to Jo.  "C'mon, Mrs. Jo.  Wake up.  We gotta get out of here."  As Nat shook her, Jo began to stir.  "That's it.  Wake up."  Jo opened her eyes, blinking as the smoke stung them.  "Nat?" she croaked.

            Suddenly Nick came flying through the door with Dan close behind carrying water buckets.  "Nat, get outta here!" Nick cried.  The boy obeyed, scampering around the flames and towards the door.  Nick dashed to Jo who was now sitting, confused.  Scooping her up, he took her out into the hallway before heading back in to take care of the fire.  

After several buckets of water and ruining numerous blankets, the fire was finally smothered out.  Fortunately, the damage was contained to the area between the fireplace and Jo's bed, which had sustained much scorching to its left side.  By this time many of the children had heard of the crisis and were standing out in the hall.  Nick, still panting from the smoke, pushed his way out the door and found Nat stooped down beside Jo.

"Everybody okay?" Nick asked, kneeling beside them.  Nat nodded and looked to Jo, whose eyes were closed but still agreed.  "Yes, everyone is alright."

XXXXX

            "I could have burned the house down," Jo whispered as she lay on the guestroom bed.  Doctor Pierce had come and gone, prescribing some salve for the various burns that Jo, Nat and Dan had obtained and insisting they all get some serious rest.  "The boys could have been hurt."

            "It was an accident," Nick replied, sitting down beside her.

            "Which should not have happened," she added, her jaw tightening with anger.

            "Do you remember what happened?"  Jo avoided his eyes and nodded.  "Another nightmare?"

            "Yes," she sighed.  "I was struggling against something which I can only presume were the sheets and I can remember falling.  I must have knocked over the lamp as well."

            "And hit your head," Nick included, staring at the fresh bump on her head.

            "This is so stupid," Jo chastised.  "This has to stop."

            "You're right about that," he agreed.

            "But how?" She shook her head, frustrated.

            "I think you know how." Nick looked her in the eyes.  Her face paled as she agreed.  Nick took her hand in his and squeezed.  "Jo, tell me what happened.  Everything."

            She nodded, knowing she could no longer evade reliving the incident.  So, she told him, starting with the break in and events that led up to their getaway.  Her voice hardly wavered until speaking about the second night and how she had attained the bruise on her cheek.  "That is when I got really scared," she spoke softly.  Nick only held her hands tighter, urging her to continue.

            The third day was much of a blur to her; the blow to her head had made the memories fuzzy.  That night, however, she spoke of with great clarity.  She told Nick of being awoken in the night and how Ricky had untied the ropes, insisting that she leave.

            "Only two or three minutes had passed when I heard the shot.  At first I thought it was meant for me but that was foolish.  I knew that they were after Ricky.  And I know they killed him…" Jo paused, a large knot forming in the back of her throat.  "All because of me."

            "Jo, don't be silly.  This wasn't your fault."

            "But it was.  If he hadn't let me go, Ricky would not be dead."

            "But you would be.  And that ain't right, Jo."  Nick looked at her intently.

            "I know, I know.  I keep telling myself that.  But I can't help feeling guilty."

            "Well, the way I see it, the only thing I think you're guilty of is redeemin' a man."

            She shook her head.  "I don't understand."

            "Jo, this man, Ricky, he died knowin' he did his best to keep you from dyin' and from tearin' apart another family.  That's kind of honourable, don't you think?"

            A small smile appeared on Jo's face.  "Yes, I guess it is."

            A few short moments of silence past between them before the hall clock rang ten.  "It's getting late," Nick murmured, realizing they had been talking the entire evening.  "Are you feelin' better?"

            "Yes, thank you."  Jo nervously played with the lace on her nightgown.  "Will you stay with me tonight?"

            "Of course I will.  'Sides, you took my bed."  Nick smiled, as he took off his boots, ready to settle in to a nearby chair.  Instead, Jo scooted over to the right side of the bed and looked at Nick imploringly.

            "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that although nothing was going to happen, it was viewed as improper.  Jo nodded.  Nick stood, unbuttoning his dress shirt, and crawled in beside her.  It was awkward at first; each trying to get comfortable but Jo finally rested her head on Nick's chest, her cheek rubbing against his undershirt.  Nick wrapped his arms around her.  "This okay?"

            "Of course," Jo replied, yawning.  "Besides, you told me you would keep the monsters away, didn't you?"

XXXXX

            The carriage was sitting outside of Plumfield as Jo steadily walked down the steps.  It had been almost a week since her homecoming and in that time she had recovered quite quickly.  Weariness still plagued her at times but she was able to begin teaching again and things were getting back to normal.  

            Except for one event.  Laurie had contacted Mr. Simons, informing him of their plans to come to New York and Jo's agreement to assist in convicting the two men.  It was to be a short trip, a coach to Boston and then the train to New York.  The entire affair only taking five days but that was time away from her family and Jo was considerably nervous.  Meg was to stay at the school and while Amy would have jumped at the chance to see New York again, Laurie had convinced her to remain with Meg.  The children had been through enough disruption and were in great need of more than two adults in the house.  However, he had insisted that Nick join them, for Jo's sake more than anything else.

            Therefore the day of departure had arrived and as the men loaded the carriage with the luggage, Jo, who was dressed in her best, was having difficulty saying goodbye.

            "We'll be fine, Jo," Meg assured as she joined her sister.  "There is nothing for you to worry about.  The sheriff even offered to stop by once in a while to make sure everything was fine."

            "And it will only be five days," Amy piped in.  "I am sure we can handle that."

            "I suppose," Jo said hesitantly.  "Just make sure that the children are in bed on time.  It has been such a problem waking them lately."

            "Jo, we've done this before," Amy reminded.

            Nick interrupted them.  "We're all set.  Ready to go?"

            Jo nodded and gave both of her sisters a hug.  "Have a good time," Meg said.

            "That won't be easy to do, Meg."

            "Well, at least try," Amy replied, giving Jo's hands a last squeeze.

            Jo stooped down and gave Rob a hug.  "You be good," she reminded.

            "I will, Mama," he answered, receiving a kiss on the cheek.

            Jo stood and with one last sigh, was helped into the carriage, followed by the two men.  With a flick of the reins, they were off.  Jo watched intently out the window as her family and the house got smaller.

            "They will be fine, Jo," Nick comforted from beside her.

            She smiled at him and nodded.  "Yes, I know.  I just hope I will be."

XXXXX

            "It's been such a long time," Jo said as a carriage took them towards the office of Mr. Simons.  She stared admirably around at the tall buildings and the memories of living there came flooding back.  "The city has changed so much."

            "It's always growing.  New York has a larger population than most of the cities in the country combined," Laurie included, smiling at Jo's wonder.

            "I think I'd probably get lost somewhere in here," Nick stated.

            "Certainly not a traveler such as yourself," Jo teased.  "New York must be pretty boring compared to some of the places you've been."

            "Can't really say.  Haven't been past the docks in this city."

            "Well, we will have to change that won't we?" Jo smiled, patting Nick's hand.

            "Here we are!" Laurie announced as the carriage came to a stop.  The pit in Jo's stomach began to enlarge as they stepped off the coach and headed inside.  The building was massive with marble floors and stone columns lining the hallway.  As they approached the front desk, an older man stepped forward, a large grin on his face.  "Mr. Laurence?" he asked, extending his hand.

            Laurie nodded.  "You must be Mr. Simons," he replied.  

After returning the greeting, Mr. Simons smiled at the couple behind Laurie.  "And you must be Mrs. Bhaer," he said moving towards her.

"Yes.  I am grateful for all the work you have done Mr. Simons."

"It's been my pleasure.  I am so happy that everything turned out well."

"And this is Nick Riley," Laurie included.  

"Nice to meet ya." Nick shook his hand and stood behind Jo.

            "Well, if you would all just follow me, we can get this done and over with," Mr. Simons said turning and walking towards a side door.  Jo nodded and as they trailed behind, she took Nick's arm, squeezing tightly.  "It's gonna be alright," Nick whispered.

            They walked into a small room that contained a large desk and a few chairs.  "At first I would like to ask Mrs. Bhaer a few questions," Mr. Simons said, indicating towards the one chair that sat before his desk.

Nick and Laurie nodded in recognition.  "We'll just be outside," Laurie said.

Closing the door behind them, Nick took to pacing back and forth in front of the office.  "She's real worried about this," he sighed.

"Yes I know," Laurie agreed, sitting in a chair beside the door.  "But from all that she has told us, those two men are the ones who should be worried."

"She doesn't want to see them again."  Nick took a seat next to Laurie still agitated.  

"Hopefully it won't be for long."

"What about a trial?  If these guys don't fess up to this…" Nick paused.  "I don't want her goin' through somethin' like that."

"We will have to see what happens."  Laurie began to smile.  "And we'll just have to ensure that this trip is memorable for other reasons."

XXXXX

            After what seemed like hours to the two men, the office door opened as Jo and Mr. Simons exited.  "We will just take a quick trip down this way and then I can let you good people go."

            Jo nodded and smiled weakly at her two escorts.  "You okay?" Nick asked as he fell into step with her.

            "I will be," she answered.

            "They've been detained in one of our back houses," Mr. Simons began as they made their way down the hallway.  "And I'm afraid the only way we can do this properly, is, well… they will be able to see you."

            Jo swallowed hard.  "I imagined it would be that way."

            "But please don't worry.  We will ensure there is no further contact with any of your family.  Especially considering what these men have done, there is very little chance of release."

            They reached the end of the hall and came to another doorway.  "Ready?" Mr. Simons asked.  Jo nodded.

            "Can we come in?" Nick questioned, protectively hovering behind Jo.

            "Of course." Mr. Simons opened the door and they walked into a long, dark room filled with cells.  "Just down here."  They followed quickly behind the man, Laurie and Nick on either side of Jo.  

            As they neared the cell, Jo's stomach began to do somersaults; fears of false accusations and the possibility that these men might still be out to find her filled her mind.  Jo bit her bottom lip as the two men she had spent three horrifying days with, stood before her.  They stared at her, at first, blankly and then with angry recognition.  Jo was transfixed, her legs unable to move her for several moments until Nick's hand found hers.

            "Is this them?" Mr. Simons asked, watching the men carefully.

            "Yes," she whispered.  She felt their eyes bore into her.

            "Good.  That's all I need."

            Jo sighed with relief and they all turned to leave.  "You were suppose to die, Girly," the leader's voice called from behind them.  Nick turned back suddenly, his anger apparent.  He was about to throw himself at them when he noticed Jo's arm atop his.

            "But I didn't," she said bravely.  She took Nick's hand and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

            "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Bhaer," Mr. Simons said, walking them to the door.  "I will contact you if there is anything else we need."

            Jo smiled politely.  "Thank you.  We will be leaving sometime tomorrow."

            After shaking hands, Laurie and Nick ushered Jo from the building and out onto the street.  She sighed shakily and smiled at them.  "I'm glad that is finished."

            "I think we should celebrate," Laurie suggested, his grin wide.  "Dinner, this evening, at the hotel restaurant."

            "Laurie, no," Jo answered.  "You have done more than enough.  The hotel itself is spectacular.  Dinner would be too much."

            "Nonsense.  This is my gift to you."  Laurie stepped away from the group, making his way down the street.  "And that shouldn't be all.  You will have to be properly attired."  Laurie waved his hand through the air, indicating the many shops along the street.  "Any dress you want, Jo."

            "Laurie…" she warned.

            "What?" he answered innocently.  "I can be just as stubborn as you can, Mrs. Bhaer."

            "Well, if you two are shoppin'," Nick began, turning towards the docks behind them.  "I think I'm gonna take a look around."

            "No, we can't do that.  I don't want you to feel like you have to leave," Jo protested.

            "It's alright.  I wouldn't mind seein' if any of the guys are in port.  And you don't wanna be down there, Jo."  She gave him a pained look.  "Go.  Enjoy yourself.  I'll be fine."

            "Then it's settled," Laurie jumped in.  "We'll meet back at the hotel for dinner at six o'clock."  The men nodded in agreement, each going their separate ways, leaving Jo a little dumbstruck.  

With a loud sigh, she took after Laurie, who had hailed a carriage.  "Where shall we begin?" he asked, helping her in.

"I don't know," she replied, still slightly miffed.

Laurie leaned over to the driver and after telling him a location, turned to Jo with a smile, "I think I do."

XXXXX

            The clock struck six o'clock as Jo stepped from her room dressed in an elegant royal blue satin gown, which Laurie had insisted on buying.  It was entirely too expensive, at least for Jo, with black lace trim and a train that glided across the floor.  Her hair had been swept back at the sides and clasped with delicate wooden clips, which Laurie had also been adamant on.

            "See?  I told you that it was perfect," Laurie smiled, coming from his room.

            Jo blushed slightly and rolled her eyes.  "Thank you again, Laurie."

            "It's my pleasure," he replied, bowing gracefully.

            "Have you seen Nick?  He should be back by now."

            "Not since we left him.  I tried his room but there was no answer."

            Jo nervously played with her fingers.  "He probably got lost."

            "You said so yourself, he _is_ a world traveler.  Besides, he went down to the docks."

            "Then it must be something worse," she muttered, fearing what seeing those large ships may have done to Nick.

"This is silly, Jo.  He is probably waiting for us downstairs."

"Perhaps," she answered doubtfully, taking Laurie's arm.  They made their way towards the stairs, Jo looking behind them numerous times, checking for Nick.  She sighed, resigning to the fact that his presence may be missed.  They stepped carefully down the winding marble staircase, peering over the sides, searching faces.  As they neared the bottom, Jo glanced at Laurie with a worried expression, not seeing Nick anywhere around them.  Laurie, however, had a strange grin upon his face and not wanting to look at Jo, lead them into the foyer.

Curious about Laurie's appearance, Jo missed the well-dressed man approaching them.  She eventually followed Laurie's gaze and noticed Nick standing ten feet from them, immaculately dressed in a black suit with a bouquet of white roses.  Leaving Laurie behind her, Jo stepped towards Nick, mystified. 

"You look amazin'," he said, handing her the flowers and graciously kissing her hand.

"So do you," she whispered, finding it difficult to keep from smiling.

"Mr. Riley?" a young man interrupted the captivated couple.  "Your table is ready." 

Pulling his eyes off Jo, Nick nodded.  "Thank you."  He held his arm out to her.  "Shall we?"

"But what about Laurie?" she asked, turning to see her dear friend disappearing up the staircase.  "You planned this?"

"With Laurie's help, of course."

"I should have known," she said, shaking her head and taking Nick's arm, they entered the dining room.

Their table was in a requested quiet corner, a dance floor over to the left.  It was dimly lit, the ambiance perfect for the evening.  Nick held out a chair for Jo and taking his own, poured them each a glass of wine.  "You can order anythin' you want, Jo."

"You shouldn't have done all of this," she scolded lightly.

"I wanted to," he smiled.  "Besides, we had to celebrate."

Their meal was splendid, as Nick had spoken to the owner to ensure that it would be and the conversation was light, speaking of the children and what had to be done once they got home.  During dinner, Nick realized that for the first time in weeks, Jo's smile was genuine.  She was truly enjoying herself without the worry of possibilities and he was thrilled that for at least one night, he could bring that to her.

As dessert was being served, Jo began to notice nervousness in Nick's stature.  His slight fidgeting would have remained overlooked to anyone else but Jo saw how his fingers trembled while lifting his spoon and the crease in his forehead that only presented itself when he was uneasy.  Brushing it off as desire for the perfect evening, she gazed out at the dancers on the floor, sweeping by them.  Although not much of a dancer, Jo enjoyed a waltz now and then and the night seemed to warrant such a delight.

Nick, however, had other plans.  Taking her hand, he smiled anxiously at Jo.  "I want ta ask you something."

Expecting a dance invitation, she looked at him coyly and spoke, "Yes?"

He stared at the table for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts.  "Well, ya see… I love you, Jo.  You know that…"

"Of course I do," she answered, confused.

"And over the past little while I've realized just how much.  I can't imagine a moment without you."  Jo's cheeks coloured at the comment.  Nick examined her left hand and smiled.  "So, considerin' you seem to be missin' one of these," he said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the velvet pouch.  "I was hopin' to replace it."  To Jo's astonishment, Nick rose from his chair and still holding her hand, dropped to one knee.  "I'd like you to be my wife, Jo."

Tears filling her eyes, Jo took a deep breath, and nodded.  Her lips trembling, she whispered simply,  "Yes…"

Nick gave her an enormous smile and still kneeling on the floor, reached up to kiss her.  Jo wrapped her hands around his neck and savoured the feeling of his lips against hers.  The world around them seemed to slip away and after a few moments, Nick broke the embrace and looked at Jo with a tender expression.  He wiped away the stray tears that tracked down her face and then stood.  "Would you care to dance?" he asked offering his hand.

Linking her fingers with his, Jo stood from her chair and followed Nick out onto the floor.  "I thought you'd never ask," she answered.  They fell into step with the rest of the dancers yet hardly noticed their presence.  Their gaze never left the one another's as Nick swept her across the floor.

"This is quite the evening, Nick Riley," Jo spoke softly.

"I was hoping it would be."  He turned her around in circles and then pulled her to him again.  "I wanted to make it real special."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way."

            The night continued as Jo and Nick still danced.  An hour slipped away from them before the music stopped and Jo looked sheepishly at Nick.  "I'm getting a little tired."

            "Yeah, I think that's enough dancin' for one night."  Jo linked her arm with his as they walked back to the table to collect their things and make their way out of the restaurant.

            The lobby was nearly empty as they strolled through it hand and hand.  "I don't want this evening to end," Jo murmured, sniffing the bouquet.

            Nick smiled.  "It doesn't have to."

            Jo looked at him incredulously as they climbed the stairs.  He gave her a sideways glance and grinned.  "We are going to have a lifetime of evenings to spend together, Jo.  And I hope that they'll be every bit as special."

            "I know they will be."  Jo beamed and approaching her room door, turned to stand in front of Nick.  "Thank you for a wonderful time.  It was more than wonderful…" Jo began to ramble.  "It was incredible.  I…"

            Nick put his finger to her lips to hush her.  "I'm glad ya liked it."

            "I can hardly believe it.  Marriage… a wedding," she whispered.  "Meg and Amy are going to be thrilled."

            "Are _you_?"

            She looked him straight in the eye.  "Definitely."

            Nick slowly leaned in to Jo, kissing her fully on the lips.  He framed her face with his hands, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb while she melted into him, resting her hands on his chest.  The kiss lasted many moments as a few of the hotel patrons passed by them, grinning at the couple.  They finally broke apart, sheepish smiles adorning their faces.

            "Goodnight, Jo," Nick said.

            "Goodnight," she responded, looking deeply into his eyes.  "I love you."

            "I love you too."

            Jo stood on her tiptoes and quickly gave Nick one last kiss before entering her room for the night.  Nick stood outside her door briefly, collecting himself and then with a large grin turned towards his room, doubtful that sleep would find him.

XXXXX

            The hotel lobby was a bustle of activity as Laurie sat on one of the velvet divans, waiting for his companions to join him.  He hadn't spoken to either of them since the previous evening, merely knocking on Jo's door to let her know he would meet them downstairs.  Her vague reply was now worrying him of the outcome of the night.

            Laurie nodded cordially to those who passed by him, his eye constantly fixed on the staircase and when the couple finally appeared, he knew that his fears were unnecessary.  Nick's right arm had a hold of Jo's luggage, struggling every so often to keep from dropping it all.  His left hand clasped hers and she giggled as he brought it up to his lips, almost tumbling over the bags.  Laurie stood when they reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled as they wandered over to him.  

            "I take it last night went well," he teased, helping Nick set down the baggage.

            Jo shyly bit her bottom lip and nodded.  "It was splendid."

            Laurie drew her into a friendly hug.  "Congratulations, Jo."

            "Thank you, Laurie," she replied, as they broke apart.  "For everything."

            "I told you that this trip would be enjoyable, didn't I?" Laurie gave Nick a knowing glance.

            She smiled sweetly and agreed.  "It has been much better than I could have ever imagined."

            "Are we all ready to go?" Nick asked, waving over a bellhop to assist them.

            "I think so.  I've settled everything and there is a carriage waiting outside."

            The trio made their way to the front door, Jo taking Nick's arm.  "I can't wait to get home."

            Stepping outside, a voice called out to them.  "Mr. Laurence!"  Mr. Simons rushed down the street towards them.  "I was afraid I had missed you."

            "We were just on our way to the train station."  Laurie looked nervously over at Jo.  "Is something wrong?"

            Mr. Simons smiled.  "No, everything is going well."  He nodded to Jo.  "Because of your help, Mrs. Bhaer, we were able to find the third man, this Ricky that you spoke of."  He lowered his voice. "They left him just outside of town.  He had been shot."  Jo shuttered at the news.  "However, they could no longer deny involvement in the abduction and murder.  They even confessed to the incident in North Dakota.  A trial will not be necessary."

            Jo looked to Nick who kissed the top of her head.  "That is a relief."

            Mr. Simons pointed down the street to his wagon.  "I've got your horse which we can take to the station for you.  As well…" He dug around in his jacket pocket.  "We found this with Ricky."  He produced a small gold ring.  Jo quietly gasped.  "I figured you might want it back."  

Jo shakily picked it up from his hand and smiled.  "Thank you."

"Well, I wish you all a safe trip home."

"We appreciate all of your help, Mr. Simons," Laurie said, shaking his hand.

"It was my pleasure."

And with some final goodbyes, they boarded the carriage and started for the train station.  Jo watched out the window as the city passed by.  "It's over," she murmured.  "All of it."

XXXXX

            The train whipped through the countryside as the three Concord-bound passengers sleepily sat in one of its coach rooms.  Jo laid her head against Nick's shoulder, yawning.  "We've got awhile before we get to Boston.  Why don't ya try to sleep?" he posed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him.

            "Hmmm," she mumbled softly, considering his suggestion.

            Laurie, who was sitting across from them, had already drifted off and Jo smiled as she watched him snore lightly.  "I think Laurie has beat me to it." 

            "He's just got the right idea."

            Jo closed her eyes, listening to Nick's heartbeat that pounded gently in her ear.  He stroked the back of her hand and closed his own eyes, enjoying the contact.

            "What kind of wedding do you want, Nick?" Jo asked after several moments had passed.

            "Don't really matter ta me.  As long as you're there," he replied, a smile coming to his lips.

            "I don't want anything large.  Just my family and friends… the children, of course."

            "Of course.  Whatever you want, Jo."

            She snuggled closer.  "Ben will come, won't he?"

            Nick sat thoughtfully for a moment and grinned.  "Yeah, I'm sure he will.  It would be kinda nice if he could stand up for me."

            Jo looked up at him warmly.  He spoke so fondly of his brother now, finally able to honestly feel proud of the younger Riley.  "I think he will be honoured." 

            "I will be too."

            Jo yawned.  She closed her eyes again, seriously considering Nick's suggestion of sleep.  "Amazin', ain't it?" he blurted out after a number of minutes.

            Jo sat up a little straighter, surprised.  "What is?"

            Nick chuckled.  "Life."  He looked over at her.  "I mean, who would've thought that _I_ would be getting married, livin' a normal life."

            "A normal life?" Jo questioned, a little defensive.

            "Well… you know… one without problems… a good life."  He looked hopefully at Jo, who, after teasing him with a doubtful glance, reached up and kissed him on the lips.  "You deserve a happy life, Nick.  With everything you ever wanted."

            "I've got everythin' I've ever wanted."  Nick stopped for a second and sheepishly looked at the window.  "Maybe not everythin'."

            Jo placed herself underneath Nick's arm and gently began to caress his chest.  "Soon," she stated matter-of-factly.

            "Real soon," he added, hugging her to him.  "Maybe a little girl…" he whispered.

            Jo giggled.  "We don't have much control over that.  But we'll see what we can do."

            Nick rolled his eyes.  "Go to sleep, Jo.  I'll wake ya when we get to Boston."

            Josephine Bhaer relaxed into the arms of her future husband and let the thoughts and dreams of an expanding future gently lull her into slumber.  It was going to be a good life… better than she could have ever imagined.

THE END (07/01/2002)


End file.
